


The Prince and The Knight

by Demigod2405



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Homelessness, Hurt Jughead Jones, I'm Sorry Jughead, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, M/M, Non-Con is Not From Sweet Pea, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Trans Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigod2405/pseuds/Demigod2405
Summary: Jughead lives his life just trying to survive day to day. This means getting hurt but he's accepted that by now.Until the day a tall, dark and handsome Serpent is transferred to his school.After that things take a turn for the better or for the worst - Jugheads' not quite sure yet.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Reggie Mantle, Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120





	1. Examination of his Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the life Jughead Jones leads before the story starts.

Jughead was stressed, to say the least.

The generator had run out of fuel in the middle of the night so his phone didn't finish charging overnight. It had rained while he slept and part of the roof was sagging with the weight and a leak was slowly forming. He would need to reinforce that before the rain got any worse. He still had some old planks laying around but he would need longer nails to keep the board in place against the rain. That meant a trip to the hardware store. He hated going there, the owner often worked the register and he had a thing for Jughead. Eyeing him up and down, suggestive comments and innuendos that Jughead forced himself to ignore and the way he held onto Jugheads' body at any opportunity. But if Jughead didn't want the roof to fall in he would need those nails. The generator would also need more fuel if he wanted to cook food for tonight. The school lunches were getting lighter as the school population was due to double next week.

Jughead had been horrified to learn of South-Side High being burnt down and he had been happy to find out that none of the students had been hurt. The declaration of the South-Side High students to be transferred to Riverdale High was met with dissatisfaction from a lot of Jugheads school mates. The most vocal being Archie and the other Bulldogs. They didn't want any 'South-Side Scum' infiltrating their territory. Jughead thought it was ridiculous, those kids deserved education just as much as the north-side kids and if Riverdale High could accommodate them then why not?

But back to the point, the other kids coming meant that the school populous was about to almost double in size and that meant that resources were being stretched thin to get the staff ready. That meant that Jugheads only guaranteed meal of the day was getting smaller and less filling. He had started working at Pops' diner after an emotional night had left him telling Pops' a little too much about his 'home' life. That gave him a little money for non-perishable food he could keep at his hide-a-away. He had saved for a few weeks and got an old gas hot plate and a thin frying pan he could use to fry eggs and veg in to make himself an omelette. He didn't do it often though as the hot plate took up fuel that he needed for the generator and the eggs and veg were left over from the diner and he didn't want Pops' getting suspicious of anything. It meant that he went hungry more often than not these days but it was what it was and Jughead did what he always did, learned to adapt and moved on. It was reassuring that none of his friends had picked up on anything yet. His hunger was interpreted as a typical teenage boy (even if he wasn't one biologically) and was overlooked. If he could fool the north-siders, he could fool the south-siders. And boy did he need to. A perk of being either constantly invisible or a persons' waiter meant that Jughead heard a lot of gossip from all kinds of people. He heard beak-ups and make-ups, confessions and cover-ups and even some stuff that anyone else would go to the police about. It was through this gossip network that Jughead learned of his fathers' growing reputation as 'The Serpent King'. If anybody from the South-Side figured out that he was FP Jones' child then they would tell his father and god knows what happen then.

He dressed in his usual attire of ripped jeans, combat boots, wife-beater over bandages but under a loose black t-shirt and flannel overlay that would most likely find its' way around his waist by the time school ended. His signature beanie was last, pinned with hair grips to keep it from falling out if he moved to fast, or if he was targeted by bullies. It happened quite often nowadays. They always seemed to know what thing about himself he was insecure about that day and they loved to exploit it. The biggest one was his gender identity. They pulled at his bandages in the locker room, trying to unravel them and 'prove' he was a girl. He started wearing his wife-beaters pretty soon after. The liked to go high school cliché and shove him against lockers before forcing him to the ground and kicking him. He didn't care for that as much as he did Reggie. Reggie was another league altogether, he was the perfect mix of sadistic and twisted. Jughead had learned to avoid him when he was on his own. To stay in public places and not be pulled off into small dark places with Reggie – Not again. When Reggie was with the other Bulldogs, he was verbal and physical but on his own, with no witnesses, he was more mental. Messing with Jugheads' mind and implementing thoughts that kept Jughead up in the night wondering if the switchblade in his back pocket would hurt more than a kitchen knife. Hopefully, some of the South-Side kids would get fed up with Reggies' attitude and teach him a lesson.

After packing his backpack with everything he needed, remembering that he had a shift after school, he unlocked the trapdoor and climbed out into wet and muggy woods just north of the train tracks. He relocked the trapdoor from the outside and made sure the entrance was covered before starting the trek to school. It took him half an hour on a good day, more if it was slippery and foggy like it was today. His phone told him that it was meant to clear up mid-afternoon then get heavy late-evening and that night. He would need to reinforce that section of the roof before the night fell. Which meant going to the hardware shop on his way to the Diner. Great. Riverdale High was intimidating in the dreary fog and Jughead was tempted to get a photo of it, use it for inspiration for his next short story, but he heard the warning bell go off and he was forced to sprint the last few sections to make it to homeroom in time. School was the same as always, the downside was that it was a Friday which meant two days with limited food unless he pulled the Bambi eyes on pops and scored a free dinner at the Diner. Pops refused to let him work on a Saturday, saying that a teenage boy should be out with his friends having fun not stuck inside serving them. Jughead had managed to convince him to let him work Sundays saying that his family weren't religious but his friends' family was so he had nothing to do that day. Jughead usually used Saturday to stock up on food in the hidey-hole and to do any upgrading or repairs needed. Jughead was reminded that the South-Side kids would be arriving on Monday via Archie lamenting about it at lunch. Jughead wasn't really listening, more focused on eating the food in front of him and begging his body to keep it as long as possible. He knew it was feeble but he could at least try. He paid enough attention to reassure Archie that everything would be fine while secretly wondering what Archie would do if he knew that the 'Serpent Prince' was sitting right in front of him. Jughead knew he had no claim to that title except via his father and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want to be pulled into the world that tore his family apart, that destroyed his love for his father and the world that twisted his mother into a woman he didn't recognise before she grabbed Jellybean and ran. The whole reason he lived the way he did was to make sure he never got pulled into that world. Still, the sick satisfaction of his Serpent hating friends sitting at the same table as a serpent legacy was intoxicating and Jughead revelled in it secretly before finishing his food and saying goodbye to his friends to make his way to the library. He used the free use sockets to charge his laptop and phone when he ran low on generator fuel. Like today. It was here that Reggie found him.

Jughead had been pulled into a new story and hadn't noticed the library getting emptier as the free period ended. He noticed when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a shadow fell over him. He swallowed, saved his work and shut his laptop down before standing and turning to face Reggie. He was in full Bulldog regalia and had a crooked smirk on his face. He didn't say anything at the start, just dragged his eyes over Jugheads form while slowly licking his lips. He stepped closer, close enough that Jughead would have had to shove him away to not be pinned to the tableside. Reggies' cologne invaded his senses, something overly woody and fake earthy. Meant to be 'Manly' but just smelt desperate to Jughead. A smell that teenage boys lathered on because they think it makes them more attractive and mature. He swallowed and tilted his head back away from that smell. Reggie had thought of this, as the moment Jughead tilted his head back and exposed his neck, Reggie ducked down and licked a stripe from Jugheads collarbones to his jaw. He shuddered in disgust, both at the action itself and at the now cooling trail of saliva on his skin. "Be careful next week Juggie" Reggies' voice was hot on his ear as were his hands on Jugheads hips. "The South-Side Serpents take what they want when they want. Make it theirs for everyone to see." A sloppy kiss was placed onto his neck, just under his ear. "We wouldn't want you to forget who you belong to, would we?" A hand crept from his hip to the front of his pants and a whimper escaped his mouth without his permission. "I know Baby" Reggies' hand started to rub at the seam line of Jugheads pants, "It's a scary thought for you." Jughead had the sudden image of plunging his switchblade into Reggies' dick and he had to disguise his laugh as a sob. "But don't worry. I'll look after you" Jughead let out a proper sob at that, terrified of what Reggie considered 'looking after him'. Another kiss was placed on his neck as Reggies' voice dropped an octave, "I'll make sure you stay mine. That you remember who you belong to." Reggie pulled away suddenly and didn't look back as he left Jughead to collapse onto the floor. The library doors opened and slammed shut, letting Jughead know that Reggie was gone.

Jughead escaped to the roof for the rest of the day, letting the cold air dry the tear tracks on his face. He felt so worthless when Reggie had him, so weak and small. He was prey to Reggie and he knew it. Something to hunt and hurt. He hated it, that feeling of weakness. He wanted to be taken care of, not taken advantage of. Why was his life just one train fuck after another? He heard the final bell go and climbed down the fire escape before escaping down the road into town before Reggie could find his way out of the building. Jughead was reminded of his need for nails when he passed the hardware shop on the way to the Diner. He doubled back and took a deep breath before pushing through the door and locking eyes with the owner over the counter. The old man straightened up and painted a side smile onto his face. Jughead forced a smile onto his face before disappearing into the isles and out of sight. The nails were at the other end of the store and Jughead was aware of footsteps behind him as he found the nail section. He forced himself to keep taking shaky breathes and reached for the nails he would need. A body pressed up against his back and the overpowering smell of liqueur washed over him. He swallowed down his gag and took the nails from the shelf. "Missed you this Saturday" hands landed on his hips and he was seconds from throwing up. "I had other arrangements to take care of." He tried to push past the old man but was blocked by an arm shooting out in front of him. "Now Juggie, that's no way to talk to your older and betters." The arm moved from the shelf to his cheek and Jughead had the urge to bite his fingers off but… Slimy lips were pressing onto his with a sloppy tongue pressing forward not a second later. Jughead froze and kept his lips closed. The kiss lasted far too long and Jughead could feel the vomit in his throat as the man pulled back, licking his lips and taking the nails from Jugheads hands. Jughead followed him to the register and watched as the sale symbol came up on the register. A few seconds later a bunch of zeros' were displayed and the man was sliding the nails across the counter with a wink. Jughead forced a small smile on before looking at his watch, acting shocked and sprinting out of the store and down the road. He shot down an alley before bending over and vomiting into the gutter. Both the Hardware Man and Reggie in one day was too much for him to mentally handle, he needed to go to work. The diner was a familiar and safe place for him. Pops' was the closest thing he had to an actual father and the public setting meant that if Reggie came in he couldn't do anything without risking being thrown out for 'harassing the staff'. Jughead was in a warm and safe shelter with the chance of warm food now and then. He was home as much as he could be.

No-one Jughead had bad blood with came into the diner that night. No Bulldogs and no Ghoulies just a team of mathletes celebrating a win on top of the other usual Friday night families and couples. The rush kept him on his feet for a good few hours and his uniform was not splashed with food once – which given the abundance of kids that night was a miracle. He managed a small smile for Pops when the older man ruffled his beanie and patted his back, sending him off with a pay packet and a Styrofoam container that was warm to the touch. Jughead took the back streets till he reached the train tracks and opted to follow them rather than risk meeting anyone in town. He ate the dirty fries as he walked, the pay packet zipped safely into a secret compartment in his backpack. Just in case. The blue cheese got rid of the final lingering trace of the Hardware Mans saliva from his mouth and the bacon grease made his fingertips shine in the setting sun. The fat and carbohydrates would last him until tomorrow night at least and he had a few granola bars left in his stockpile if he needed a boost. He binned the Styrofoam in a bin in the rail yard before climbing the fence and disappearing into the forest. He was an expert at finding his hidey-hole by now and he was happy to see that the roof had held as best it could. There was still a pretty significant leak happening but there was no hole and it hadn't collapsed like he had feared so he was happy. He eyeballed the size of planks he'd need and got to work, he planned to criss-cross the planks rather than replace them. They still had some structure to them, just not in weather this heavy. That was what the second layer was for. The top layer of planks ran vertically so he got a step stool and fitted the second layer horizontally, nailing them into the main log beams and to the boards above them. It took him a good few hours to trim and nail the boards to his liking but he was happy once it was done. He packed the remaining nails away and placed them into the crate he kept his maintenance supplies. The junkyard was only a twenty minutes' walk from the hideout and Jughead had found wooden crates that he stole – hey they were junk, anyone could have taken them – and made into shelves, nailing them together to make one sturdy unit.

He noted that he was low on food and given the limited food at school, he would need to stock up again. He took his pay packet out and counted it out next to a list of food and their prices. He could get a can of fuel from the gas station along with a packet of granola bars, a packet of crackers and some more shampoo while still having twenty left for emergencies. With a game plan in his head and everything locked up, Jughead settled in for some sleep. Remembering at the last moment to turn his phone off completely to preserve battery before slumping back down and sleeping. He was jolted awake about an hour later with the image of being on his knees in front of Reggie still vivid behind his eyelids. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before flopping back down and letting the tears fall. He must have eventually worn himself out as he opened his eyes to the sounds of birds singing outside and a train running past on the tracks, just close enough to be able to faintly hear. He forced himself up and turned his phone on. 07:30, perfect. The lake near his hidey-hole opened to the public at 10 which meant that the workers didn't start arriving until 9 at least, so Jughead had time to gather his soap, shampoo, conditioner and a change of clothes before locking up the hide-a-away and sneaking into the lake for a wash. He was incredibly quick at it now and he was done in under 10 minutes. Not wanting to get caught and not wanting to look at his own body let alone touch it. He washed the discharge away from his inner thighs and was happy to note it was still white/clear rather than brown. His period was due to end of next week but malnutrition had started playing havoc on his body and not only were his periods inconsistent in timing but also amount. They were getting lighter and lighter as months past and Jughead had the sick idea of starving himself further if it meant that he could get rid of this thing that went against his identity. Of course, Jughead had no idea that The Serpent King had ordered his younger soldiers to go and scout the area they would be in, or that one of the said soldiers had followed a gut instinct towards the lake and was now watching a silver bodied goddess rise from the shining water like something out of a fairy-tale. The soldier watched enamoured as the goddess ran her hands over her smooth silver skin and finger combing her thick raven locks till they fell around her face like a dark halo. They watched as the goddess stepped into a pair of briefs and wound bandages around her chest until it lay flat under a black vest. The goddess was masculine, they could work with that. The clothes further shook their idea of them, it wasn't until the goddess wound their hair up and hid it under a grey beanie that the Soldier realised that they were not looking at a goddess but a god. They smirked, even better.

With the weekend survived Jughead headed into school on Monday feeling well enough to crack a smile at Veronica and Betty in the courtyard. They moved passed him and Jughead came to a standstill. Sitting in the parking lot, taking up two spaces right by the schools' entrance, were three gleaming motorbikes, old fashioned greaser bikes with each one having a green snake spray-painted onto the sides. Jughead turned his head and saw on the other side of the row were two muscle cars, both with the green snake on the side.

The Serpents had arrived at Riverdale High.


	2. Monday Funday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Serpents have arrived and with Reggie on mission, one certain Serpent comes into the light.

The halls were abuzz with chatter. From girls primping themselves and whispering about 'bad boys' to boys puffing their chests and muttering about 'intruders'. Jughead devised to keep his head down and ignore both sides and just survive the day without running into Reggie. It worked fine until lunch, Jughead got his tray and sat at his normal table with Betty next to him, Archie across from him and Veronica next to Archie. It was once he had finished that he realised that the other people at the tables weren't talking instead, they were frowning and glancing at another, normally empty, table. Except it wasn't empty today. Today it was filled with teenagers, all with black leather jackets on. They all had a punk rocker aspect going on and they all looked like the kind of kid to carry a switchblade on them for fun. Jughead swallowed and tried to avert his eyes but instead, he caught the eyes of one of them directly. The serpent was a tall boy, short black hair that curled over his forehead and a square jaw that Jughead had the sudden urge to bite. A silver dog tag hung from his neck and was framed by the leather jacket that Jughead bet had the serpents' logo covering the back of it matching the one tattooed on the left side of the boys' neck. The thing that got Jughead the most were his eyes. They didn't break contact with his but instead stayed, staring at him with an intensity that had Jugheads breath coming in short. They were most likely brown but from as far away as Jughead was they looked closer to black and Jughead shifted in his seat as he let out a breath at the feeling of his underwear becoming damp. He was startled out of his staring contest as his friends rose from their seats and he moved to follow them. He deposited his tray listening to Archie curse the 'loudmouth' serpents before following them out of the cafeteria, feeling that dark gaze on his back the entire time. Once he was out of eyesight he said goodbye to his friends and raced to the bathrooms, making sure they were deserted before locking himself into a stall and sinking, trying to get his breath in check.

The door opening startled him and he curled up so his legs couldn't be seen while holding his breath. The footsteps came to a halt outside his stall and a voice slid through the cracks. "Ah Baby, did the Serpents scare you?" Fuck Reggie. Jughead let out a small whimper at the prospect of what was to come which Reggie, of course, took as confirmation of his question. "Unlock the door baby. I'll keep you safe" Jughead shook his head and just stayed where he was, wanting to move because he knew what was coming. Reggie slammed his fists into the door and Jughead let out a sob as the hinges creaked under the weight. "Open the door Baby!" He slid off the toilet seat and curled up into a ball as the door gave another creak and buckled under Reggies' weight. Jugheads' arms were grasped and he was pulled up before being slammed into the wall and held there. Reggies' face was twisted into something hideous and his hands tightened around Jugheads upper arms. Reggie suddenly loosened his grip and smoothed his face out. Jughead knew what was coming and braced himself for it, going pliant under Reggies' mouth. Any sign of struggle would set him off and in this state that would end with a black eye for Jughead. The hands-on his arms slid down and grasped his wrists, pulling them up over his head and holding them there. A tongue forced its' way past his lips and started slobbering over his. Jughead closed his eyes and just prayed that Reggie wouldn't drag this out any longer. He luckily didn't and soon removed one hand from Jugheads' wrist to grasp his neck instead. His grip tightened and Jughead realised that if he didn't want his friends to ask questions he would need to wear a turtleneck for the next week or two. "Who do you belong to Baby?" Jughead sobbed and shook his head, he'd do a lot but not that. Reggies' face closed off and Jughead was suddenly dropped to the floor and his beanie/hair grabbed before being yanked back to face Reggie. Neither of them registered the door opening, the sound lost under Reggie screaming in Jugheads face, "Whose are you?" Once again Jughead shook his head but not a lot before Reggie used his hair to slam his head into the tile.

The grip on his hair was suddenly released and Reggies' shadow left him. Jughead forced his eyes open and saw Reggie slumped against the opposing wall, shaking with a blade to his throat and a tall man brandishing it. The clouds parted outside allowing more light into the bathroom and Jughead saw the back of the jacket clearly, A Serpent. Reggie suddenly ran out of the bathroom without looking back and Jughead took that as a sign to start picking himself up off the floor, he managed to get to his knees before another shadow fell over him and the Serpent crouched down to meet his eyes. Jughead froze, it was the boy from the cafeteria, with the dog tags and the intense eyes. Jughead had the thought that he might have a concussion because the next sentence out of his mouth really shouldn't have been "I was right" he chose to ignore how wrecked his voice was, "You are the kind of kids to carry switchblades for fun" The Serpent smirked at him and held his hand out towards the broken boy on the floor. Jughead flinched at first but once it was clear that the Serpent meant no harm, at least at that moment, Jughead accepted the hand and pulled himself to his feet only slightly wobbly. A few shaky breaths were needed once vertical and Jughead clung to the taller boy. "Who was that boy" Oh fuck, the Serpents voice was so, rich and dark. Jughead had to swallow before answering, "Nobody important – I can handle it" Jughead visibly winced when he heard just how fake his lie sounded and he knew the Serpent had heard it. The taller boy took a step closer, invading Jugheads personal space and blocking the stall doorway with his shoulders. Jughead got a sudden whiff of leather, oil and ocean air. There was something deeper underneath – maybe coffee? Or maybe just general man smell. Either way, Jughead could feel his knees go weak and his underwear started to re-dampen. Fuck. The Serpent leaned down to get eye level with him, "I won't ask again" God Jughead could get high off that voice, "Who was that boy" Jughead felt the word coming out before he registered them. "Reggie Mantle, Bulldog, He has a thing for me but…" The Serpent straightened up "But you didn't consent to anything?" Jughead shook his head and felt… something slot into place, somewhere in his life. It was the first time he ever admitted that he didn't consent to anything that Reggie did and it made him feel something. Although that might be the Serpent in front of him.

"I'll take care of it." The serpent reached forward and took Jugheads hand, kissing the back of it and he realised what the Serpent was saying. As the serpent walked away, he lunged out and grabbed the Serpents sleeve, not pulling him back – the muscles under Jugheads hands wouldn't allow that, but making him pause. "Please he's not worth it, his family is too beloved. The only person that would get in trouble is you." Jughead wormed his way past the boy and stood between him and the door with his hands out to the sides. He knew that he had dried tear tracks on his face, messed up hair and probably a huge bruise blossoming where his face met the floor. This Serpent had almost an entire head on him and was at least 50% broader with muscle to fill that frame out. Jughead wouldn't stand a chance, this Serpent could probably pick him up with one hand, pin him to the bed and… NO bad Jughead! Not the time. The Serpent just smirked again and stepped closer to him, "I'll leave him alone" Jughead sighed and waited for the "If" there it was "You sit with me at lunch from now on" Jughead froze. Sit… with him? And the other Serpents! Oh, Fuck no! Jughead was this close to saying fuck it and letting his saviour get expelled but the other bot kept talking before he could, "And, you let me take you out after school today." What? Jughead just tilted his head to the side and wondered what exactly the other boy got out of this? He wrapped his arms around his body and quietly agreed "Okay". The serpent exclaimed "Great, it's a date!" before reaching forward sliding his hand into Jugheads back pocket and pulling his phone out. Jughead stayed as still as he could, not wanting to break this illusion that had overcome him. Maybe he was still on the bathroom floor with Reggie beating the shit out of him or maybe he had starved to death overnight and this was his transition from life to death. The Serpent slid his phone back into his pocket and as he did so, placed a chaste kiss to Jugheads cheek before gently shoving past him and out the door. Jughead waited until the door closed before taking his phone and seeing a new message from a new contact. Front doors @ 3.15 – Sweet Pea. Jughead smiled before being unable to help himself and adding a snake emoji after the contact name.

Meanwhile, a very certain Serpent was thanking his gods for the instinct to go spying two days prior. When he had seen the silver-skinned beauty sitting innocently at a table across the cafeteria hall he had almost frozen before remembering who he was. The beauty had seemed timid until he locked eyes with him then Sweet Pea could practically taste the arousal pouring of the Beauty, the shifting gave it away easily. He had half a mind to follow the boy but chose to wait until the other serpents left as well, no point in giving his intentions away that quickly. Now he wished that he had left immediately. Scaring the jock had been easy enough, a flick of the blade and he was gone but his silver-skinned beauty was on the floor, distressed and bruised. Distrustful and weary of being hurt again. Sweet Pea shoved every urge he had of claiming the boy down until he could focus on helping him. Learning the name of his Beauties tormenter and learning that he had been forcing himself onto the smaller boy made Sweet Peas' blood boil and he could feel his fangs starting to poke out of his gums. Instead, Sweet Pea preyed on his boys' soft nature and managed to weasel out more time with him – even scoring a date in the deal. He could smell the boys' fear, a sour smell that slowly dissipated the longer that 'Reggie' prick was gone. His boy didn't fear him – good. The strongest was arousal, flooding his nose when he spoke to the beauty for the first time and when he crowded the boy in the stall. It was intoxicating. His Beauty smelled of the earth and the air, clean and rich. Ink and paper were layered underneath but everything else was masked by the arousal. Sweet Pea opened his phone to see the message he sent from the other boys' phone and smiled. This was going to be interesting he thought as he saved the contact under 'My Beauty'. This was going to be very interesting.

15.15 came without any incidents for Jughead. Reggie seemed to listen to Sweet Pea, at least for now and he didn't so much as look at Jughead in the one class they shared to gather before school ended. Jughead found he liked it for the most part and he found that he was looking forward to spending time with Sweet Pea, even if it was at the place he worked. The final bell rang and Jughead sorted his bag out with his locker, most of his school stuff was kept here, his laptop is the only thing he kept on him at all time. His Laptop, phone, some cash and a medical history card – just in case. The key to his hideout was on a chain around his neck and a copy was in a secret pocket in his backpack. He eventually found his way outside the school and immediately saw Sweet Pea, leaning against one of the greaser bikes in front. Of course, he was a biker. Jughead hesitated when he realised that Sweet Pea was talking to a pink-haired girl who was straddling the next bike along. The girl leaned over and kissed Sweet Peas' cheek and Jughead felt his chest protest, Oh who cared. He'd go to the Diner anyway and see if Pops needed anything doing. He often did and Jughead exploited this fact often to get as much work as he could.

With a plan in place, Jughead lowered his head and walked past the Serpents out onto the road towards the Diner. Jughead forgot that he had to pass the Hardware store to get to the Diner and just his luck that the man was outside having a smoke when Jughead walked past. He reached out and grabbed Jugheads wrist, swinging him around and slipping a hand around his waist. He blew smoke into Jugheads face and Jughead had to fight not to gag. He could live without Reggies' attention but he needed the hardware store for supplies and he couldn't afford them at regular retail price so his 'deal' with the owner was needed. Hence the no gagging rule. It angered the man and Jughead didn't have the time for another angry man today. Jughead heard two motorbikes whizz past him and he knew that the serpents were going home. He was right, the date was a joke.

It was only as the man was trying to pull Jughead into the store that a third bike was heard and came to a screeching halt next to them. The man let go of his wrists leaving Jughead to fall onto the pavement. For the third time that day, a shadow fell over him and for the second time – it was Sweet Pea saving him. Except that, again, Jughead needed this arrangement to live so he scrambled to his feet and gently pushed Sweet Pea back until the Serpents attention was on him and not the man. The Man got the message and disappeared back inside his shop, leaving Sweet Pea to Jughead.

"So that's why you ditched our date, to busy shaking up with men three times your age!" Jughead bristled at that, "Figured your girlfriend was having a good time without a loser outcast claiming he had a date with her boyfriend" A chuckle was heard from above him. Above him, because his face was currently on level with Sweet Peas' neck at best and he wasn't interested in seeing the cruel look on The Serpents face when he conformed… "Beautiful, Toni is the closest thing I have to a sister, and also a massive lesbian!" What? Jughead went to step back but was stopped by an arm around his waist. He tilted his head up to meet Sweet Peas' face, a kind smile waited for him and Jughead couldn't help but smile back. "Come on" The boy motioned towards his bike, "we can still make our date if you want?" Jughead nodded slowly and inched towards the bike. "It's not gonna bite ya beautiful" He sighed and climbed onto the bike behind Sweet Pea and slowly put his arms around the Serpents middle.

He quickly tightened his grip as Sweet Pea took off and one hand came off to hold onto his beanie lest he loses it. A laugh fell from his lips as Riverdale whizzed past him and he felt the muscles in Sweet Peas' stomach shift as he moved with the bike. It was over too soon and they were pulling up onto the Diner. Jugheads' legs were weak when he got off and he felt his cheeks were red from the wind. He quickly fixed his hair and Beanie as Sweet Pea got off himself and was soon following the leather-clad man into the Diner. Jughead waved at Pop, took Sweet Peas hand and pulled him over to the staff only booth in the back where he slid in first and then startled when Sweet Pea ignored the other side of the booth in favour of sliding in right next to Jughead, pressing their sides together from shoulder to ankle. The closeness was remedied by Sweet Pea taking his arm and resting it on the back of the booth seats, resting his wrist on the side so that his hand hovered in the air just above Jugheads shoulder, brushing it and Jugheads neck every so often.

Mandy was a sweet woman and was always happy to give her shifts to Jughead in exchange for him babysitting her three-year-old when she didn't have a sitter. It worked great for them both and they had become very fast friends. So of course, when Mandy clocked who Jughead was with, she immediately when on the defensive. She brought them menus and struck up a conversation with Jughead, almost ignoring Sweet Pea entirely.

"She seemed very defensive of you." Sweet Pea, of course, picked up on what Mandy was doing almost immediately, the woman was radiating 'threatened' and something else that Sweet Pea had often smelt from mothers whose' pups were threatened, interesting. He got a whiff of that as well from a man behind the counter, the one that Jughead had waved at upon their arrival. Sweet pea was pleased to note that Jughead no longer had the sour scent of fear on him but rather he was once again releasing arousal. It wasn't as strong as the bathroom a few hours earlier but it was there, whenever his hand brushed that slender pale neck it peaked but simmered down. Sweet Pea enjoyed making it peak but that wasn't his goal, he wanted to increase that warm aroma Jughead had started feeling once in the Diner. This was a safe place for the beauty and Sweet Pea wanted to keep it that way.

The threatened mother came back incredibly quickly and Sweet Pea rattled off his order before turning to the smaller boy in his arms and watched his full pink lips work around the words. Sweet Pea frowned at the boys' small order and asked the lady to add onto it – his treat. The lady left soon after and silence followed. The boy started to smell uncomfortable and Sweet Pea just couldn't have that, so he pressed a small kiss to the boys head and left his face there, pressed in that soft grey beanie. "You smell incredible" He heard the boys' heart kick up and regretfully pulled his face away from soft locks to see the delicious red blush take over his beauties face and neck. God that neck. Sweet Pea wanted to bite it, mark it – show the world who this beauty belonged to. Not yet, there was time for that, Later. "Mandy has a three-year-old, we met just after he was born. I think her maternal instincts were so strong that she saw another child and latched on to them as well." He shrugged and fiddled with his fingers. Sweet Pea smiled and took Jugheads hands in his own, kissing the back of them and running his fingers over the prominent knuckles. Yes, he knew this boys' name, the blonde princess was more than happy to talk to Toni about her three friends. Jughead especially.

Their drinks arrived and Sweet Pea spent about three minutes stuck to his seat as Jughead sucked his milkshake down, seemingly unaware of just how obscene he looked. Once the beauty pulled off the straw he licked his lips and looked at Sweet Pea, all Bambi eyes and long lashes – fuckin tease. The Serpent said fuck it internally and let his arm fall around Jugheads shoulders, bringing the boy even closer to his body. The arousal in the air once again picked up and Sweet Pea was almost drunk on it at this point. Jughead was starting to squirm in his seat and fuck if that didn't do something to Sweet Pea.

Luckily their food arrived shortly after, interrupting Jugheads rant about the school paper, and once again Sweet Pea was stuck to his seat as Jughead seeming once again had no idea just how he looked. Sweet Pea had to shift in his seat and focus on the food in front of him to stop anything happening in public. He found it a little disconcerting that Jughead didn't speak the entire time he was eating, not once. He was a remarkably quick eater too, having finished everything on his plate and his shake at the same time it took Sweet Pea to finish his burger. He didn't mind, the beauty was incredibly thin as it was, Sweet Pea could fit both of Jugheads wrists in one hand easy. So he just smiled and listened as Jughead continued his rant like he had never stopped, stopping only now and again for when Sweet Pea fed him one of his chips. Bad idea on Sweet Peas part he would find out. As Jughead simply leaned over and took the fry from between his fingers with his mouth rather than his hands. Still, Sweet Pea got him back, waiting until Jughead had swallowed before licking the grease off his fingers. Smirking when the arousal in the air once again became prominent. Yes, he was going to have so much fun with this one.

Jughead was close to an aneurysm. This tall, dark and handsome Serpent had invited him out to dinner, giving Jughead enough calories to last till Wednesday at least, was touchy with him without overstepping any boundaries or making Jughead uncomfortable and he listened when Jughead ranted about the paper. He didn't comment on Jughead inhaling his food or about him not talking until he was done, rather just smiled and offered him more food from his plate. Jughead did regret taking those fries, not only were they not his to take but the result on Sweet Pea licking the grease off his fingers was to only further dampened his underwear. He'd need to either wash them multiple times or throw them out and he couldn't afford that. His breath was coming in too quick and he felt almost drunk from it.

Then the door chimed and Jughead instinctively checked the new customers only to freeze. Cheryl Blossom and the rest of the Vixens walked in, including Veronica. If they saw him out with a Serpent, it would be all over the school by lunch tomorrow and he could afford that with how lucrative Reggie was at the moment. He knew that whatever he had with Sweet Pea wasn't going to go past tonight, he didn't mind that he expected it – which meant that when Reggie saw him next, he was going to get hurt. Like last time. Jughead needed an escape and now. Pops, he always helped Jug out when he needed him too. The only issue, getting past Sweet Pea. The boy was blocking the quick exit and Jughead couldn't get past him without either asking him to move or climbing over him.

This was thrown out the window when Sweet Peas' arm moved from his shoulders to his waist and tightened, keeping him where he was. Sweet Peas' voice was hot and rich in his ear, "You're scared, what's wrong" Jughead felt the words escaping before he could stop them, "The redhead girl, she's the queen of the school. If she sees me with you the whole school will know and if Reggie finds out I'm dead meat." The arm around his waist tightened further and Jughead could feel the hostile waves coming of Sweet Pea. "He won't touch you, not while I'm here" A kiss was placed on his forehead and Jughead melted into the taller boys' side. Maybe, probably not, but maybe.

Jughead knew the moment Cheryl saw him and Sweet Pea, the feminine gasp and click of heels on the floor gave her away. Jughead tensed and felt Sweet Pea shift his arm until the hand on his side rested on his stomach, warm and solid. A reminder he was there. Cheryl stopped at their table and Sweet Pea tilted his head to stare at her, "Can we help you?" Jughead was impressed at just how… bored Sweet Pea sounded. Cheryl paused and stared for a few moments before smiling that sickly sweet smile that had most men falling over themselves to do whatever she wanted. Not Sweet Pea though it seemed. "I just wanted to let you know that the girls and I have a spare seat free at our tables. If you're interested?" She leaned over and rested her hand on Sweet Peas' shoulder before slowly dragging it down his arm while she talked. Jughead waited for the comeback from the taller boy, "No fire crotch, I'm not" Cheryl pulled her hand back like she got burnt and that sweet smile twisted, "Considering you interrupted our date," Jughead was hit with a sudden stupid amount of confidence and removed one of his hands from his lap and let it rest on Sweet Peas' thigh. Low enough not to be risky but high enough to be seen by the cheer captain. The muscle moved under his grip and Jughead had the thought of just how muscular Sweet Pea was. "The only thing I'm interested in is when you'll be leaving" Cheryl floundered for a few moments before spinning on her heel and storming back to the cheer team.

He wondered how long she'd wait before ruining his life but Sweet Pea pressed a kiss to his forehead and the thought was quickly forgotten. "You've just made another enemy." Sweet Pea huffed, "Not much of an enemy Beautiful" Sweet pea brought his other hand up to cradle Jugheads neck and Jughead was reminded how much bigger Sweet Pea was than him. "Beautiful?" he opened his eyes – when had he closed them? "Can I kiss you?" He frowned, "You're asking?" Sweet Pea nodded before waiting. Jughead felt a smile creep across his face and he nodded. Sweet Peas mouth was as hot as the rest of him and his lips were chapped as hell but Jughead found that he liked that. After a few moments, he felt Sweet Peas' tongue asking for entrance and he was more than happy to grant that request. The tongue was warm and wet and tasted faintly of root beer but mostly of something Jughead could only describe as Sweet Pea.

Pops broke them up after a few minutes. He placed the bill in front of Sweet Pea and Jughead saw that it was far too short for two people. Pop had taken his food off, bastard. Still, it was nice to have someone to act as a father figure to him. Sweet Pea had to go up to the till to pay, which he refused to let Jughead do or even help with "I invited you out, that means I pay." Jughead was silenced with a kiss and he found himself missing the Serpents warmth against him. His smile was soon slipping a Cheryl suddenly slipped into the booth. "Stop crying for attention Juggie, It's not cute and it doesn't work on everybody" Cheryl placed her hand delicately on Jugheads wrist before digging her nails in and twisting. A faint snap was heard and Jughead prayed it was only in his head. Suddenly a leather-clad arm was wrapped around her waist and she was lifted clean off her feet. Sweet Pea did not look happy as he carried the smirking redhead back to her table before dropping her onto the floor. Jughead only just made out "Don't touch what isn't yours" before Sweet Pea was offering him the leather-clad arm and gently pulled him from the booth. An arm was slung around his waist and Jughead swore he felt a hand slip into his back pocket – He didn't mind.

The wind was picking up and storm clouds covered the moon. Jughead wondered if another storm was on the horizon. He shivered slightly and wondered how long it would take to get 'home' if he went straight through the forest rather than the roads. The cold suddenly vanished and that leather and oil smell covered him. The worn leather jacket was much too large on him, it fell just past his hips and covered his hands, he loved it. Pulling it closer around him he looked at Sweet Pea. "Come to school tomorrow with that on. I want everyone to know your mine." For once Jughead didn't worry about what anyone else would think of him, he just smiled and nodded. The kiss he got as an answer was bruising and sloppy but so… good. He bit his lip to keep from smiling too wide as Sweet Pea mounted his bike and waved goodbye.

Jughead was sure of one thing – Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	3. Tuesday - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Serpent Jacket on his back and a new school day dawning, Jughead actually feels good. 
> 
> But of course this is his life, so that's not gonna last.

He was right. It was interesting.

Jughead had fallen asleep that night with his face burrowed in the jackets inner lining. It just felt so good. And as much as he hated his body, he couldn't deny what it felt. He had spent the first few moments at 'home' with his hand down his pants and Sweet Peas' name on his tongue. Little weird but if fucking felt so good so he didn't care. The next morning left him feeling so fuckin gross and he was happy to see he had time to wash and re-dress before heading to school. The jacket was wrapped around his waist on the way to school, he wasn't going to wear it without Sweet Pea there to make sure he was safe. It didn't help. The moment he entered the school grounds, he was aware of people staring and whispering. He heard his name in there and pointed his face towards the ground to avoid eye-contact. Bad Move. Entering the hallway with his head down meant that he couldn't see who was in front of him and he ended up slamming in someone. He grabbed his bag to make sure his laptop was ok but soon dropped it when a hand grasped his wrist. Reggie pulled him up and started to drag him down the hall. Jughead resisted as much as he could, spotting a serpent jacket on their path however he stopped resisting and pulled to the side as much as he could – trying to get their attention. It was the pink-haired girl, what had Sweet Pea called her? Toni. He saw her eyes open wide and she slammed her locker before taking off down the adjacent hallway. Jughead cursed in his head and started to struggle again.

Reggie ended up forcing him into a janitors' closet on the second floor. It was far enough away from everybody else that his screams wouldn't be heard if Reggie gagged him. Jughead official started to freak out but knew better than to scream. Scream just wound Reggie up. "I told you Juggie" Reggie was starting with his 'I care about you' routine. "Those serpents take what they want and one of them wants you" He was slowly moving forward, forcing Jughead to back up into the wall. His eyes betrayed his calm voice in showing how furious he was. His hands were tightly wrapped around Jugheads wrists and pinning them to the wall beside his head. "But he's not going to get you" Teeth suddenly sunk into his neck and Jughead cried out in pain. Reggie pulled back long enough to slot his lips over Jugheads' and silence him, forcing his tongue past. Jugheads' wrists were pulled above his head and both were taken in one, leaving the other hand to remove Sweet Peas' jacket from his waist and throwing it into the corner before slipping under his shirt. It roamed his stomach and picked at his bandages, an upside – he couldn't get to Jugheads chest. The downside? With no chest to grope, the hand trailed downwards. It slipped into his underwear and Jughead whimpered into Reggies' mouth as the fingers found his clit. The fingers by-passed it almost immediately and slipped into his folds. They were still dry and Jughead screamed just a little as Reggie tried to force a dry finger in.

Which of course was when the door slammed open and Reggie was torn off him, leaving him to slump against the wall. He shivered and wiped the tears off his cheeks. A loud "What part of scram did you not understand?" caught his attention. Sweet Pea was towering over Reggie who was currently on the floor. Sweet Pea had his switchblade in hand but not open – yet. "He's not yours Serpent!" Sweet Pea rolled his shoulders. Jughead noticed that Sweet Pea was wearing a sleeveless denim jacket over a sleeveless paid shirt. His arms were on full display and Jughead got to see the muscles he had felt yesterday. They bulged as he rolled his shoulders and Jughead almost missed his reply. "But he's not yours either." Jughead could feel the smirk on Sweet Peas' face. "The choice is up to him Mutt. Not you" Sweet Pea kept his switchblade in his hand as he turned his back and came into the closet. Picking up his jacket and dusting it off, Sweet Pea held it out to Jughead – giving him the option of saying no. Jughead took the jacket gladly, shrugging it on and letting Sweet Pea fix the collar. It was warm and still ever so faintly smelt of leather and oil. An arm was placed around his waist, with a warm hand gently gripping his hip. Jughead saw Reggie staring at them out of the corner of his eye and felt stupid again. He reached behind himself and moved Sweet Peas' hand from his hip to his back pocket. He got a kiss on the head for it and the hand in his pocket flexed but didn't grope. Sweet Pea started to guide him out of the closet and down the hall while Reggie huffed in the background. That was going to blowback in his face sooner or later but right now Jughead couldn't find it in himself to care. He had Sweet Peas' hand in his back pocket, Sweet Peas' Serpent jacket on his shoulders and the man himself pressed close enough that he could feel the heat coming off him.

Everybody was staring as they walked the halls but Jughead ignored them, preoccupied with Sweet pea and his surprisingly witty sense of humour. Other serpents came up to them every so often and spoke to Sweet Pea about things that Jughead didn't know so he focused on his phone most times. The Pink haired girl joined them in their walk and remarked that Jughead was okay now. She had been the one to get Sweet Pea, she must have. Sweet Pea walked him to his class and left him with a kiss on the cheek before leaving to make his class, everyone inside was staring at him but he ignored them and took his seat. Sweet Pea turned up after each class to walk him to the next one and Jughead felt something warm in his chest when he thought about it for too long. The only time that Sweet Pea wasn't there, another Serpent caught him. The boy was just as muscular as Sweet Pea if a little slimmer in the shoulders, he introduced himself as 'Fangs' and offered Jughead his arm. Jughead found he liked Fangs, he had that big brother energy about him that made smaller or weaker people feel safe. He told Jughead of a story from growing up with Sweet Pea on the South-Side but he never got to the good bit as Sweet Pea suddenly turned up right behind Fangs and slapped a hand over his mouth. They had reached Jugheads' next class so Sweet Pea gave Jughead his cheek kiss before hauling Fangs away.

Lunch came about and Jughead did originally move to sit with his friends before remembering that part of his deal with Sweet Pea so he stopped himself and instead turned towards the leather-clad teens. He shook ever so slightly as they all turned toward him as he approached – at least until they saw his jacket. The girl – Toni – smiled at him and made a space between her and another boy. Jughead was more than happy to sit and hide his face from the other kids in the room, most of them noticing that the outcast loner was sporting Serpent regalia and now sitting with them. Jughead stubbornly ignored the eyes on him and focused on the food in front of him and once that was done, popped a piece of gum and watched the people around him. They were an interesting bunch, they all seemed to have some weird idiosyncrasy that set them apart. Like Fangs, he pulled a cooler bag out of his bag and opened it to reveal raw meat. He then proceeded to eat it raw, with his fingers. He ended his lunch by licking the blood off his fingers. Don't get Jughead wrong, he loved his meat but he preferred it… cooked. Toni just had this huge bottle of water that she took regular sips from. She also moisturised random parts of her body with this salty moisturiser that reminded Jughead of the lake. One of the boys didn't eat anything but he did disperse halfway through to smoke some green grass that didn't look like tobacco but was too… grassy to be weed. Jughead wondered what Sweet Peas' 'thing' was. Speak of the Devil and he shalt appear, Jughead felt the boy on his left leave before a larger and warmer body slid in next to him. "Hey Beautiful" Lips were on his cheek and he felt the red blush creep in at Tonis' knowing smirk. He turned to Sweet Pea instead of acknowledging her and kissed him right back. "Hey, yourself. What took you so long?" Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, "you blow up one chemistry experiment and the teacher has to lecture you about danger!" While talking, Sweet Pea had dug into his bag and pulled out a thermos. He uncapped it and Jughead was hit with an almost sweet smell. It wasn't fully sweet though, it was kept down by a kinda copper smell? Like metal maybe? Jughead figured that that was none of his business and kept his mouth shut.

The bell rang before Jughead realised so much time had passed. He followed the Serpents out into the hall and let Sweet Pea lead him away. "You have study hall right?" Jughead nodded his agreement and watched as Sweet Pea picked the lock on the roof access door before holding it open for him. Jughead chose not to mention that there was another non-locked entrance to the roof and instead decided to let Sweet Pea enjoy his moment. Once on the roof, Jughead spun around letting the cold air envelop him, unaware of Sweet Peas' gaze. Sweet Pea was happy he chose to bring his Beauty up to the roof. He looked so carefree in the cold air and Sweet Pea wished to keep him this way forever. Happy and content. He never wanted to smell that rancid fear scent coming off his boy ever again. He could remember the hint of fear that only just hit his nose before Toni ran up to him and told him about Reggie and Jughead. Sweet Pea had gone ballistic, tearing through the school and following that rotten smell of fear. Sweet Pea had been *this* close to sinking into Reggies' neck and draining him but he remembered his promise to his father and let the mutt live. He had to take a few seconds with his eyes closed to make sure they weren't red. That would have given him away immediately, he didn't want to drive Jughead away that quickly. It was for that reason that he was so angry with that goddamn chemistry teacher, he needed to be at that table to make sure none of the other Serpents gave themselves away. They had sworn secrecy while on the North-Side, fearful of experimentation documented in great-grandparents tales. FP had been strict on them not getting themselves into 'trouble' while on the North-Side. Sweet Peas' brain suddenly clicked into place and he took a deep breath in through the nose. Underneath the clean air, under the paper and ink, even under the leather and oil from his jacket. The scent that Jugheads' arousal had masked at the Diner. That sandy scent that Sweet Pea had always associated with FP… Jones. Holy fuck.

"Beautiful?" Jughead stopped spinning and came towards him. Sweet Pea held his hands out and let Jughead rest his own there. His Beauty had long thin fingers, pianist fingers his mother had called them. He brought them up to his mouth and kissed each knuckle before each finger pad, then the palms before ending on the inner wrist. Arousal was thick in the air again and Sweet Pea eyed the bite mark on that slender neck before pulling Jughead in until they were almost kissing before pausing and asking "Beautiful, can I" A groan answered him and Jughead raised onto his toes to press his lips to Sweet Peas. Sweet Pea smiled into the kiss and deepened it until all he could taste was Jugheads strawberry gum and something purely Jughead. It was addictive. But that's not why he was here. During their back and forth, Sweet Pea let one of his front fangs elongate and prick his lip before retreating it. With his lip pierced he made sure to place his lip between Jugheads own, using his tongue to push his blood further into Jugheads mouth. He felt it take and felt a bond of sorts form between him and Jug. It wasn't permanent, given how little blood Jughead was 'drinking' it would most likely be gone by the end of the day. They kept kissing for a few more minutes before Sweet Pea pulled back and eyed Jugheads' neck. It was healed, no remaining evidence that Reggie had ever had his filthy hands or tongue on his Beautiful Boy. He buried his face in Jugheads beanie and breathed in that Paper and Ink smell that was backed with the sandy scent that, now he knew it was there, was ever-present.

"Sweet Pea?" The Serpent pulled back and looked down at him, "What. What are we?" He looked down and wrung his hands together. "I like you, I like spending time with you. You protect me and listen to me but I don't know" Lips were pressed onto his own once he had finished speaking and he melted into it but was still frowning when they detached. "I apologise for not asking first beautiful but I couldn't let such silly idea run rampant in that gorgeous head of yours." Another kiss was pressed to his lips and he took him time licking in Sweet Peas' mouth. Coaxing his tongue out to play. Sweet Pea pulled back and rubbed his nose along Jugheads and smiled, "If you will have me, I will be yours. And you mine." Jughead nodded and smiled before going back in for another kiss. They stayed up there for the rest of school, just trading kisses and stories. Jughead was able to keep his homelessness out of most of the stories. He did have to veer off sometimes and he knew that Sweet Pea noticed but the other boy didn't bring it up so he didn't worry. Sweet People told him about his heritage – Japanese on his mothers' side and Native American on his fathers'. Jughead enjoyed learning about Sweet Peas' brother, the reason for the dog tag around his neck, and his sister who was still in Japan with his mother. "The serpents are my family as much as Joō and Hana are" Jughead frowned and Sweet Pea noticed immediately, "Joō is Japanese for queen, it's what I call my mother. She calls me her Kishi – her Knight. Then my sister Hana is the Ōjo – the princess." Jughead smiled wide, "That's adorable" Sweet Pea smiled and looked towards his lap for a few moments before lifting his face. "My father passed a few years ago when Joō was still pregnant with Hana. With Ichiro away overseas, I became the man of the house." Jughead frowned, "I recognise that name" "It's Japanese for firstborn – if you've ever learnt Japanese you probably heard it" Jughead nodded slightly. "I didn't but Veronica did and she forced me to study with her" Sweet Pea hummed and rubbed his cheek on Jugheads' head.

"Beautiful?" Jughead hummed and tilted his head back until he could she Sweet Pea's face. "I've spoken of my family, may I know about yours?" Jugheads' face fell and he sat up – out of Sweet Peas embrace – and turned to face him straight on. "There's not much to tell that's happy I'm afraid." He fiddled with his hands for a few moments before a finger under his chin lifted his head. Sweet Peas' face was open and friendly that Jughead believed few ever saw outside of the Serpents. "My father was the youngest of three brothers. He was an alcoholic most of my life. I don't think I ever saw him sober." Jughead let out a harsh laugh at that. "He criticised everything I did, every little thing earned me backlash of some venomous kind. One night he went to pick my sister Jellybean up from dance practise and I went with him. He was drunk the whole time, he ended up crashing us on the way back." Jughead chocked on emotions and started to cry. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into a warm and solid chest. "Mum" A sob, "Mum found out and she freaked. I remember her screaming at him. 'This is why the third head gets bitten off!' I didn't know what that meant but I remember that she acted suspiciously during dinner." Jughead frowned again as he traversed his memories. "She put something in our drinks, me and Jellybean. It was juice so I didn't see what but I thought it was tasty. Jellybean spat hers' out. Mum looked so proud of her but she looked at me like I killed something. Dad was silent but he looked so disappointed with Jelly." Jughead hid his face in Sweet Peas' shirt before admitting, "Mum and Jelly were gone the next morning. Something about what she put in that drink meant that she didn't want me anymore" With his face in Sweet Peas' shirt, Jughead missed the look that passed Sweet Peas' face. If Jugheads' mother and sister were gone and FP is on the South-Side, Where was Jughead staying? He had to be staying somewhere, right?

The final bell echoed up to the roof and the two boys acknowledged it and started to make their way down the fire escape. Once on solid ground again, Sweet Pea put his hand back into Jugheads back pocket and steered him to the front of the school. The rest of the Serpents were already at their respective vehicles but they stopped larking about when Sweet Pea arrived. Jughead was struck with the realisation that he didn't just bag a Serpent, he bags one of the leaders. He knew that his father was the leader overall and that, different ages and abilities groups probably had different 'Heads'. From the look of it, all the 'young' Serpents answered to Sweet Pea. Not that it was hard to see why. Some of them eyed him as he followed Sweet Pea to his bike but he ignored them and focused on Toni who was leaning against Sweet Peas' bike like she owned it. Which, given the look on Sweet Peas' face, she did not. "Off missy!" Toni complied with a wink towards Jughead. He smiled at her and twisted to give Sweet Pea a goodbye kiss. Turns out Sweet Pea had the same idea and they ended up with each-others lips instead of cheeks. Jughead shrugged and just carried on and deepened the kiss, hearing the woos' of the other Serpents around them. He felt Sweet Peas' tongue start to press against his lips so he pulled back and placed one final one of the other boys' cheek. "See you tomorrow?" Sweet Pea shook his head and pulled a second helmet off of his bike before handing it over to Jughead. The black helmet had a silver crown scratched into the front and Jughead had to laugh, "What's with the crown?" Sweet Pea shrugged and unclasped the helmet before rising his eyebrows in a question. Jughead realised that he was increasing his chances of running into his father if he went with Sweet Pea. But he realised that the last time his father saw him, he was still going as 'her'. The chances of his father recognising him now were quite small. So Jughead smiled and took the helmet from his Boyfriend (!) and clasped it over his head before climbing onto the bike behind Sweet Pea. Riding with Sweet Pea was amazing but Jughead didn't realise how… powerful it would feel to ride with the other Serpents at his side. With a car in front of them, a bike each side and a car behind them they were surrounded with allies and protected.

It took about 40 minutes to get into the South-Side then a further 10 to get to the 'White Wyrm'. Jughead swallowed and followed Sweet Pea into The Serpents HQ and almost immediately, locked eyes with his father.


	4. Tuesday - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a family reunion and an answer to his memories. Jughead really needed a Nap.

Jughead almost froze before seeing his fathers' eyes glide over him and onto the people behind him. He breathed and continued to walk next to Sweet Pea over to the back room and disappeared from his fathers' line of sight. The door clicked shut and Fangs switched the TV on before booting up the gaming device. Sweet Pea flopped onto one of the couches and pulled Jughead onto his lap before winding his arms around his waist to keep him there. Jughead sighed and buried his head into Sweet Peas' chest. That oil smell was faint now but the salty ocean smell was still there and it filled Jughead as he breathed it in. It calmed him down and he sunk further as time passed. A loud bang tore the peace in half as the door slammed open, bouncing off the wall and swinging back. His father was standing there furious. Jughead had the sudden flashback to when his mother had that affair and his father had figured it out. His father had had that same look on his face. Jughead curled into himself on instinct and felt Sweet Peas arms tighten in response. More so when his fathers' ire turned towards him, or more specifically Sweet Pea. "Does anyone-", He very pointedly looked at him and Sweet Pea, "Want to tell me why Reggie Mantle is raving to the other Bulldogs about being THROWN AGAINST A WALL AND THREATENED BY A SERPENT!" All the other Serpents very slowly and pointedly twisted or turned to face Jughead and Sweet Pea. "Sweet Pea" FP Jones stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, "Anything to say?" Sweet Pea sat up but kept Jughead firmly on his lap with hands on his hips.

"He needed to be taken down a peg, that fucker deserved everything I gave him and more!" Jugheads' palm made contact with his face. He knew from experience that that was not how you spoke to FP Jones. He waited for the yelling, the throwing of things and the swearing.

It didn't come.

Jughead lifted his hand from his face to see FP staring at Sweet Pea until Sweet Pea sighed and gently deposited Jughead onto the couch and standing up to face FP. "I went overboard. I know that but I couldn't stand there when he was hurting Jughead!" Sweet Pea gestured behind himself towards Jughead and FPs' gaze fell onto him. Jughead dropped his eyes as much as he could – not realising of course that his father didn't need to see his eyes for a light bulb to go off. FP Jones crossed the room slowly, patting Sweet Pea on the shoulder as he passed. He stopped in front of the couch and crouched down.

"Is there a last name that goes with that?" Jughead shook his head as much as he dared and hoped that the others would get the message. They didn't of course, Fangs the most. He had just as good a smell as Sweet Pea – though it was from slightly different *heritage* - he knew who Jughead was.

"I saw on the homeroom register that his last name is Jones – Like you!" Jughead shot Fangs the most vicious stare he could.

FP Jones breathed in deeply and registered the sandy smell of his own with a dimmer version coming off of the boy in front of him. This was them – wasn't it? This was their baby girl, or boy now he supposed.

"Forsythia?" The boy in front of him tensed and drew into himself.

A very quiet "Don't call me that" was heard and FP breathed out and laughed. He threw his arms around his daugh- son. He threw his arms around his SON and pulled him in as close as he could. "I missed you baby" The boy in his arms didn't move or speak and FP pulled back to face them. They were crying and when he raised his hand to wipe them away, his baby flinched away and looked past him. He felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder and he looked up to see Sweet Pea standing there, gently pulling on his shoulder as a silent move your ass. Once he was out of the way, Sweet Pea sat down next to Forsythia and let him curl into his lap. A hand was rubbing his babies back and a kiss was pressed into the beanie clad hair. FP frowned at that, why was his baby covering his hair? In the back of his mind, he heard the other Serpents leaving until it was just him, his baby and Sweet Pea in the room. FP swallowed, "I think all three of us are aware of the relationship between me and Fors-". His son suddenly swung a hand out and clamped it over his mouth.

"Don't call me that!" He was suddenly heaving and he had a look in his eye that FP recognised – a creature coming to the surface. FP wondered just how much of his heritage his boy knew of. Probably not a lot, his mother was always against his heritage. Almost all of their arguments were about his animalistic tendencies and how those would translate to their eldest daughter.

"FP moved back until the hand on his mouth was dropped and he looked his child in the eye. "What do you want me to call you?"

"Jughead" FP nodded and smiled. Jughead was still curled into Sweet Pea and FP mentally questioned their relationship with each other. He eyed Sweet Pea and raised his eyebrows, Sweet Pea responded with a smirk and burrowed his face further into the grey beanie. FP frowned, fucking demons and their possessive tendencies towards romantic partners. FP stood up and offered his hand to Jughead,

"Why don't we talk about this in my trailer? We'll be more comfortable" Jughead looked like he was being taken to slaughter but he got up anyway with Sweet Pea following right behind. Looked like he was getting two sons for the moment. Sweet Peas' heritage was a powerful and ancient one, on both sides, now that he had his sights on Jughead there would be no getting rid of him. FP rubbed the bridge of his nose and lead the two boys out of the White Wyrm and across the trailer park until they reached his trailer. He unlocked it and let the boys in first, he hoped this would go well. He wanted to get his baby back into his life, for good.

Stepping into the trailer, Jugheads first thought was how clean it was. No bottles were lying empty on the floor, no clothes strewn about, and no broken furniture or Nick knacks. It was small and homely. Weird. Jughead stepped further into the space and let his eyes slowly drift over the place his father called home. He found himself drawn to the honest to god picture frames on the wall. Jughead recognised himself in them, back when he wasn't himself. There was one that had been blown up and put centre stage. Jughead was laying on his front in the grassy backyard and he was in the start of wearing his hair under the beanie. He had also gone through a period of wearing shorts and shirts rather than the dresses his mother put him in. In the Picture, Jughead had found an orange grass snake in the bushes in the garden and he had been delighted. Father had been only lightly tipsy that day and had also been very happy with him. They had put the snake in a clear tub in the garden and Jughead was laying in front of it, watching the snake. Father was sitting cross-legged next to him with a look of adoration on his face. The neighbour had taken the picture at the exact moment that the snake had stuck its tongue out at Jug and Jug had stuck his out right back. It was an adorable picture. A boy and his father are happy. What a lie.

He smiled sadly and turned slightly to talk to his father and saw Sweet Pea looking at one of the smaller pictures. Jughead wandered over with panic in his head, he hadn't told Sweet Pea of his 'gender issues' yet. "You were an adorable baby, looks like you kept the cute" Sweet Pea was looking at a photo of his father sitting in a hospital chair, with a small pink bundle in his arms. The blanket had been pushed back to show Jugheads face under the white hat. Jughead looked from the photo to Sweet Pea with concern on his features. Sweet Pea being Sweet Pea, caught on almost immediately. "Word gets around in school. Most of the Serpents learned that you were Trans our first day. You're ok. We don't care about your genitals just about you." Jughead spent the next ten minutes having a breakdown.

With waterworks out of the way, things got a little smoother. Sweet Pea had Jughead in his lap on the couch with FP leaning on the counter opposite. "Your mother didn't know of my past when we got together. Just like I didn't know hers'." FP looked pained at that and Sweet Pea winced, most of the Serpents knew that story and it wasn't pretty. "We worked things out and got married eventually. Things were going great. They got better when you came along." Jughead shifted in Sweet Peas' lap and he tightened his arms around the smaller boys' waist. FP seemed to pick up on this and moved on. "Jughead, how much have you figured out about your heritage?" Jughead looked confused, "What heritage?" FP looked frozen like a statue in place. He looked at Sweet Pea and the younger Serpent raised his eyebrows. "OK. Let's start with a history lesson."

FP started to go over the history of the South-Side as much as he could." Now obviously there is a very distinct line between the North and South-Side of the town. You've also probably noticed that the South-Side Serpents don't seem to be as 'human' as the North-Siders." Jughead had a flashback to Fangs each raw meat, Toni drinking what smelt like salt water. "This is because of all those creatures in your books? They're real baby and living among us. Most of those books were originally written by creatures making fun of each other. The humans interpreted it as fiction and ran with it – leading to the industry as you know it today." Jughead had gone almost sickly white and was looking at his father with wide Bambi eyes. He was most likely shocked by what he was hearing. Sweet Pea was confused at that, how had someone as smart as Jughead had not realised something off about his life earlier. FP continued his story, "However, like 'normal' creatures, these supernatural creatures didn't always get on. There were fights and deaths across the board. Until one Witch pushed too far. She mistook a young yellow snake for an ordinary animal and slaughtered it for her potions." FP took a shuddering breath, "Baby, it was not an ordinary snake, it was a young daughter who was never going home. Her father found out and lost it, he assembled as many of every species as he could and went to take the witch down. But before he could, the witch faked that she was injured and told her magic brethren that the girl had attacked her forcing her to defend herself! Her people bought it because of course, they did. The magic community were the most human-like. They could assimilate into human society and class. Because of this, they had started to look down on those with 'animalistic' tendencies – ignoring that their race meant they couldn't assimilate like the magic folk. When the fight happened it was catastrophic. The witch was killed but with no few lives lost on our side. Seeing their sister slaughtered by beasts, the magic folk forced the creatures back onto the other side of the train tracks and created a barrier to keep them there. The issue was that the barrier was made to keep those specific creatures on that side. So when two or three generations have passed, one brave boy tested the barrier, he fell right through." FPs' face had taken a longing look to it like he was remembering a particularly pleasant memory. "The family that created the barrier could feel when creatures passed through it but as that family had died out no-one was around to stop the boy." FP looked up and into his sons' eyes.

"That was me Jughead. I passed through and I met your mother."

"She didn't realise what I was until you came along" Jughead suddenly sat up and stared at Sweet Pea.

"The drink!" Sweet Pea realised what Jughead was referencing and nodded his approval. Jughead swung his head around on his father, "The night before mum left, she made dinner and put something in mine and Jellybeans' drinks! I liked it and Jelly spat hers out. I remember how disgusted mum was with me! That was because of you wasn't it!?" FP nodded with a proud look on his face.

"Jelly didn't take after me, she took after your mother. So the drink didn't work on her but you, your mine through and through. There is defiantly your mother in you but heritage wise your mine." Jughead took a deep breath and levelled his face before opening his mouth. "What am I?" FP pushed off the counter and stepped into the bedroom for only a moment before returning with an old fashioned tome. He opened the book on a bookmarked page and twisted the book to face them. Jughead took note of where the page was turned down as a marker, the word 'FP' was written. Jughead was sure that if he flicked through, he'd find the other Serpents marked as well. He decided to look at his fathers' page now. The title 'Runespoor' looked back at him. A magical three-headed snake, commonly six to seven feet long with orange and black stripes. The left head (from the perspective of someone facing the snake) is the planner; it decides where the Runespoor is to go and what it is to do next. The middle head is the dreamer (it is common for a Runespoor to remain stationary for days lost in glorious visions and imaginations), and the right head is the critic; it evaluates the efforts of the left and middle heads with a continuous irritable hissing, and its fangs are highly venomous. Jughead looked towards his father and found that the words got stuck in his throat.

"My family have been the leaders of the Serpents for years because of our heritage. I have two brothers, triplets. Mum said that each of us represented a head. I was the right – the critic. That's why they cut me off and left. I didn't care though, I got the Serpents out of the deal. They're all the family I thought I needed. Until you came along and I got my own baby snake in the making. When your eyes changed, was when your mother found out about both your heritage and mine." Jughead stopped him with a hand over his mouth.

"What do you mean, my eyes changed?" FP suddenly sent still and as Jughead watched his black pupil elongated until it was across his whole eyeball before splitting open sideways to reveal another pitch-black slit set into a shimmering green eyeball. Snake eyes. Jughead reeled back and was caught in Sweet Peas' arms,

"It's ok Beautiful. That's normal." Jughead twisted to look at Sweet Pea, the older boy was remarkably calm and Jughead had to wonder how often Sweet Pea saw this. When he looked back at his father, he had regular human eyes again and was standing back up with the book in hand.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk some more unless you have somewhere to be?" Jughead didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but,

"I do. I have a shift at the diner tonight. Maggie text me when we were walking over here to see if I can cover." His father just nodded and moved to clear a path to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Jughead had to smile sadly and shake his head.

"I normally work Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Sunday. But I could be free on Saturday" FP face lit up.

"Ok! I'll see you Saturday."

Jughead was more than happy to get out of that trailer and away from his father. He knew that his father had no ill will towards him. He seemed to be doing better and seemed to want Jughead back in his life but Jug was hesitant. He climbed onto the bike behind Sweet Pea and wrapped his arms around the other boys' waist. Jughead was hit with a thought as Sweet Pea pulled off if 'every' Serpent had supernatural heritage – what was Sweet Peas? The wind hit his cheeks as they rode through South-Side and he knew they'd be red by the time they reached the diner. He wasn't cold though, Sweet Pea radiated heat no matter what apparently. It was a 20 minutes ride from the White Wyrm to Pops' Diner which gave Jughead plenty of time to reminisce on his childhood – which was not a good thing. Sweet Pea picked up on his mood, somehow, and once they reached the diner stopped the engine and climbed off with him. "You gonna be ok Beautiful?" Jughead nodded and held his arms out to which Sweet Pea gladly came. Jughead buried his face in Sweet Peas' neck and felt Sweet Pea do the same with Jugheads beanie. It was warm and comfy and safe. God, he loved this boy. Once he was ready to pull back he felt so much better and he rolled himself onto his toes to kiss the Serpent. It was gentle and soft, they pressed their foreheads together afterwards and just breathed. Eventually, Pops came out the front door and startled them.

"Hey, bud. You good" was said while eyeing Sweet Pea up and down. Jughead nodded and pressed one final kiss to Sweet Peas' lips before walking away and entering the diner. He swore internally almost immediately as he saw Reggie and the rest of the bulldogs all staring at him. He swallowed and moved away from them towards the staff door into the kitchen. Once out of eyesight and in his uniform, Jughead let out a little murmur that caught Pops attention. "Hey Kiddo, you know you don't have to work tonight, you know that." Jughead stood as straight as he could,

"I know but if I walk out now, I'll get even more shit from them tomorrow. I need to be strong" Pops looked like he was going to say something so Jughead walked past him, took a tray of food from the counter, checked the table number and moved towards the door.

"Kiddo, they say anything too bad or they touch you in any way – I throw them out immediately." Jughead twisted his head and smiled,

"I know pops, you've got my back"


	5. Wednesday - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday brings about the reveal of a secret for Jughead and more information about Sweet Peas' past.

The sun broke through the clouds on Wednesday morning with a cold light.

Jughead was down at the lake getting ready for the day. Reggie had seemed to pick up on Pops' attitude towards him and hadn't fucked around with Jughead that night. It helped that the other waitress was dealing with the bulldogs' table and not him but Jughead could feel their gaze on him the whole night. It was creepy and made him feel weird in his own body. Like he didn't feel that enough already.

It was peaceful at the lake and the water wasn't quite cold enough to warrant showering at school. It would most likely go that way though so he'd need to think of a solution. It was dangerous to shower at school with Reggie going the way he was, Jughead couldn't risk anything happening. Especially now that he had Sweet Pea to think of.

Speaking of Sweet Pea, Jughead surfaced and found himself face to face with the boy. Jughead had felt eyes on him about halfway through his washing and had dipped below the surface. Sweet Pea knew he was Trans and he was ok with it but Jughead wasn't quite ok with Sweet Pea seeing his body yet. Something Sweet Pea had thought of apparently, as Jughead had surfaced to find Sweet Pea covering his eyes with a hand.

"Hi, Beautiful." Jughead let out a chuckle and quickly rinsed his hair off before rising out and wrapping himself in a towel. Underwear and bandages followed before jeans and wife beater. Once those were on, Jughead turned and gently pulled the hand away from Sweet Peas' eyes.

"You can look now – I'm decent" Sweet Pea had a small smile on his face and he dragged his eyes over Jugheads form before meeting his eyes again and smiling a little wider.

"You're so pretty" Jughead felt his face flush and he hid it in Sweet Peas' own via a kiss. The kiss lasted a little longer and it was only once Jughead realised that the thing hitting his face was his hair that he pulled back. Sweet Peas' hand had found its' way into the long strands but as Jughead pulled back it loosened its' grip and slid out. Jug looked at Sweet Pea and the look on his face before thinking fuck it and taking up the hairbrush sitting by them and pressing it into Sweet Peas' hand. "You sure Beautiful?" Jughead nodded and turned until he was sitting in between Sweet Peas' legs. It took a moment before Jughead felt the gentle pull of the brush on his head. Sweet Pea was slow in his movements, making sure that it wasn't tugging or catching and pulling out hairs. It was nice and relaxing and so sweet. They were silent for the most of it, just the gentle lapping of the lake water and the rustling of the leaves above them. Jughead felt when Sweet Pea put the brush down and started to run his hands through it instead.

"I started growing my hair for my sister" Sweet Pea hesitated before continuing his finger combing, massaging his fingers into Jugheads scalp every so often. "Jellybean was diagnosed when she was young. Mum and Dad wouldn't tell me what it was that she had but she started to lose her hair after a few weeks." Jughead leaned his head back to rest on Sweet Peas lower stomach and Sweet Peas' hands came down to Jugheads chest – not groping just resting. "She got upset about it. So I made her a promise" Jughead swallowed and felt Sweet Peas hand come up to cup his jaw, thumb rubbing small circles. "I would grow my hair out for her, and when it was long enough we would cut it off and make her a wig from it… I promised to give my hair to my sister when she couldn't have her own." Jughead shifted and twisted in place until he as facing Sweet Pea before deciding screw it and climbing into Sweet Peas' lap completely. "When mum left and took Jellybean with her, I resolved to keep my hair long. Just in case I see Jelly again and she still needs it." Sweet Pea rested their foreheads together took deep breaths that Jughead matched and soon felt himself calming down.

"You are an incredible person, my love. I'm honoured that you gave me a chance to be with you" Jughead smiled and felt it stretch his cheeks,

"Would you have given me any other option?" Jughead was confused when Sweet Peas' face suddenly went cold.

"Beautiful, you always have the option to leave me. If you don't want this, tell me and I will walk away." Jughead lurched forward and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders of his boyfriend.

"No! I love being with you!" Jug pressed kisses onto Sweet Peas' face and neck getting slightly more desperate as Sweet Pea failed to respond. "You keep me safe but don't control me. You listen to me and remember what I tell you. You accept me as I am and you don't try to dig up anything." Jughead pressed a hard and desperate kiss to the other mans' lips and let out a happy sound when Sweet Pea responded. "You're the best thing in my life at the moment. I don't want to go anywhere without you – Please"

"Ok Beautiful, I understand. I'm not going anywhere." Another kiss took place and this one was sloppier. Tongues and teeth came to play, tasting and nipping at lips.

"Mark me" Sweet Pea immediately dipped down and attached his lips to the pale skin of Jugheads neck and sucked. He nibbled and sucked from ear to collarbone on both sides. It flashed through Jugheads' mind what Reggie would think and say or do when he saw the hickies but that thought quickly vanished.

They stayed there until Jugheads phone alarm went off, warning him of the time. "We need to go" Sweet Pea just made a 'humph' sound and continued to mark Jugheads neck. "Sweets" No response. "Babe" Sweet Peas head shot up and a smirk was gracing his features as Jughead took the distraction as an opportunity to climb off Sweet Peas' lap, trying to ignore how damp his underwear had become. A quick flick of his eyes revealed Sweet Pea was in just as uncomfortable position.

Socks, shoes, shirt, flannel and beanie were taken from the ground and put on his body before he realised that the Serpent Jacket wasn't laying on the rock like it was earlier. Sweet Pea was holding it towards him and when Jug turned around, draped it over his shoulders – 'wearing boyfriends' varsity jacket in a teen movie' style. It was still warm and had that rich leather smell to it that Jug turned his head to inhale before smiling and walking past Sweet Pea into the woods. He heard the footsteps behind him and panicked slightly – Sweet Pea didn't know he was homeless. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

Jughead stopped at the hidey-hole' trapdoor and saw out of the corner of his eye that Sweet Pea was frowning. He unlocked the door and dropped through, he had forgotten the ladder existed by now. Jughead resolved to just let Sweet Pea come to his conclusion and didn't say anything to him, just went and collected his things for school. "Beautiful?" Jughead swallowed and face his boyfriend. Sweet Pea had such a look on his face but Jughead couldn't quite place it. "Tell me that this isn't what I think it is" Jughead dropped his head and shook slightly – no one had ever found out about his homelessness before. What was Sweet Pea going to think and do?

He got his answer a few seconds later when strong arms wrapped around him, encasing him in warmth and that oil and salt smell. He loved that smell. "My family are from Singapore. My great grandparents moved there after getting married. My family built their wealth there marrying into richer Japanese and Korean families. When my mother broke tradition and married a Native American man, they told her that she had brought dishonour to the family and they shipped her to America to live with my father. But, they forgot to get her any documents." Jughead felt Sweet Pea take a big breath and dropped his books to rub Sweet Peas' back instead. "My mother was deported back to China when I was twelve. I was at school. She didn't tell them about me to avoid the same fate befalling me. I came home from school to our front door broken and no-one home." He swallowed and gently tugged Jughead over to the mattress. Jughead had a feeling neither of them was going to school today. "I was homeless for a few weeks when your father found me. He brought me into the Serpents and gave me a reason to live. Once I told him what happened, he helped me find my mother again and get into contact with her. I still call her each night and tell her about my day." Sweet Pea rested his back to the plank wall behind him and pulled Jughead into his lap before resting their foreheads together. "I suffered so much in those few weeks, how have you survived these years?" Jughead started to cry and soon everything spilt out. Sweet Pea had told him his story, it was only fair that Jughead told him his.

Jughead told him about staying in the house for as long as he could until a month had passed and the water and electricity was cut off. He told of wandering the woods and sleeping in the trees, of finding the hidey-hole and guessing the lock pattern after three days. He told of his deal with the shop-keeper, the way he got the machines and supplies to keep up the maintenance. Of stealing bandages and tampons from the school nurse to bind his chest and keep his period a secret. He told of Reggie finding out his body issues and doing what he did, Jughead told of the time Reggie had caught him in the showers during winter and had… had…

Noon hit by the time he was done and Sweet Pea was crying as much as he was. It was as Sweet Pea was reassuring him that that would never happen to him again that Jughead slipped into sleep, exhausted from crying and bearing his soul. Sweet Pea laid the smaller by down on the mattress and watched as he breathed. He brushed the tears from his face and thought of the hunger he felt when he was homeless, Jugheads ability to inhale both his food and Sweet Peas suddenly made sense. Sweet Pea was lucky that FP had found him. Suddenly a wave of anger formed – did FP know his son was homeless? FP seemed surprised to see Jughead and Jughead had said that FP thought Mrs Jones would take Jughead with her. Did FP lay awake last night wondering where his son was staying? One way to find out,

"Hey Sweets, aren't you in school right now?"

"Nope"

"What have you done now?" Sweet Pea could practically hear the eye-roll.

"I went to say good morning to Jughead" He heard a sharp intake of breath and knew he had FP right where he wanted him. "We were talking about things when Jug finished washing – In the Lake – and I followed him to a little underground hidey-hole, where he has been living for years!" The line was silent, not even breathing was heard and Sweet Pea had the idea that the line had cut off until,

"He's, he's…" Sobs started to be heard and Sweet Pea just made out, "Bring him… please. Bring him here" He hung up and rose from the mattress. Jughead shifted in his sleep and curled a little closer to where Sweet Pea now was. Sweet Pea smiled, Jugheads creature side was starting to come to the surface more and more. Now that Jughead knew about his heritage, that block had been removed and it was all rushing to the surface like a shook-up coke. Soon his Beauty would be sporting snake eyes and a hypnotic voice. He couldn't wait.

Lifting Jughead was easy, the boy weighed far too little and Sweet Pea would need to change that. Hopefully, a steady supply of food with frequent 'treats' to the diner would help get some meat on those bones. With Jughead in his arms, Sweet Pea looked over the little Hidey-Hole and decided to leave most of the stuff here. If something happened and Jughead got spooked, this was most likely the place he'd run to. Better for him to have some stuff when that happened. With that decided, Sweet Pea carefully juggled Jughead into one arm and opened the hatch with the other, making sure to lock it on the other side. It was easy to carry the boy through the woods towards his trailer, his heritage allowing him to feel his way back to his den without thinking. He noticed some of the older serpents eyeing him as he walked past FPs' trailer and towards his own but he ignored them as much as he could.

He once again shifted the beauty in his arms until he could unlock his front door and carry Jughead over the threshold. Laying the boy in his nest was difficult, if only for the reason that Sweet Pea wanted to lay himself over the boy and smother Jughead in his scent. Let all the other Serpents know that this boy was his. It was overwhelming as he smelt Jugheads' scent start to seep into his bedsheets. The red complimented the fair skin of his lover and the gold thread was now peeking through ebony locks.

There was a violent banging on his door and Sweet Pea registered the acidic scent of anger flooding into his den. The noise was starting to make Jughead stir and Sweet Pea wanted his boy rested. He threw the door open fixed FP with a heated glare. "He is asleep. If you wake him…" Sweet Pea let the threat hang in the air between him and his king. FP had more superiority but Sweet Pea was younger and was a hell of a lot stronger both in muscle mass and power. FP knew that if it came down to it, Sweet Pea would drain him dry and leave him strung on the White Wyrms' roof for the birds to pick at. That wouldn't happen though, Sweet Pea was man enough to bend a knee to his king when needed and FP was smart enough to not provoke the stronger creatures among the Gang.

"Is he, ok?" FPs' voice was almost non-existent now and Sweet Pea would have had to strain to hear it if he had been human.

"Not when he was awake. He seems peaceful in sleep but his fear spikes now and again." Sweet Pea led the older man further into his trailer, very aware that FP was doing his best to catalogue the interior. Sweet Peas' trailer was filled with things left from his father and things his mother sent him from Singapore. His trailer was a miss-match of Native American tee-pee and Chinese palace and very few Serpents were ever allowed inside. Fangs and Toni being the only ones so far.

Jughead had somehow curled into himself and burrowed into the silk blanket covering the sheets, his hair poking out the top. He was shaking ever so slightly and Sweet Pea took a deep breath in and stated forward at the sour smell that met him. Tugging the blanket revealed the screwed up face of his beauty and Sweet Pea surged forward to wrap his arms around the smaller boy.

Jugheads' face found its' way into Sweet Peas' neck and his inhale was audible. He stilled almost immediately and his eyes flickered open. "Sweets?"

"Heya Beautiful. How ya feeling?" Jughead screwed his face up as he saw the different wallpaper behind Sweet Peas' shoulder.

"Where am I? Where did you bring me?" Sweet Pea curled the boy closer to him and tried to keep him calm. With a hand on the back of his head, he kept Jughead from seeing his father. He used his other hand to wave FP out of the room, the older man taking the hint and being as quiet as he could. Once he was out of the room, Sweet Pea let Jughead out of his embrace and watched his eyes for any indication he knew his father was here. There was none so he relaxed and sat on the bed, letting Jughead crawl into his lap.

"You're in my trailer Beautiful. I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave you there. You can't ask that of me" Jughead had stiffened but relaxed the more Sweet Pea spoke. "I'm sorry beautiful but I can't let you stay there. Please stay with me instead, you don't have to see any of the other Serpents if you don't want to, they know not to come near my trailer."

"Baby" Sweet Pea felt his mouth close against his will. "I'll stay with you but, I can't face my father. Not yet." Jugheads voice took on a desperate tone and Sweet Pea felt his heart squeeze. He was upsetting his mate! Wait. Where did that come from? Jughead wasn't his mate – yet. He smiled sadly and shook his head.

"You don't have to face him ever if you don't want to" He curled around the smaller boy tighter and felt Jughead squeeze back and knew, they were going to work this out. Come hell or high water, they were going to.


	6. Wednesday - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead learns more about the Serpents heritage before things start to steam up.

Wednesday afternoon saw the boys curled up on the sofa with a true-crime show playing on Jugheads laptop. Sweet Pea wasn't as much into it as Jughead seemed to be but he was into how Jugheads eye lit up at the gory details. Sweet Pea was a little scared when Jughead butted in with how the murderer could have gotten away with it easier but he figured it was just a hobby – right? Jughead yawned and burrowed further into Sweet Peas side and licked his lips. Sweet Pea was struck with the sudden urge to lick those lips himself. He wondered what they'd taste like, would it just be Jughead or maybe it would be the egg fried noodles they ate earlier. Either way, he wanted it to be replaced with him.

"Beautiful?" a hum answered him and Jugheads sleepy eyes looked up, soft and trusting. Sweet Pea wanted him to look this content all the time. "Can I have a kiss?" he said it with a pout and he revelled in the quiet laugh from the smaller boy before Jughead stretched his neck up and placed a slow peck on Sweet Peas' cheek. Sweet Pea deepened his pout, knowing full well he looked like a grumpy toddler, "Beautiful! I wanted a proper kiss!" Jugheads' laugh shook his body and made his eyes crinkle at the corners as he craned round and pressed his smiling lips to Sweet Peas.

It was a slow and endless kiss. One that didn't escalate but didn't really need to. This wasn't about going further, this was about being close to the one he loved and just being with them. Sweet Pea was right in his assumption, Jughead tasted mainly of the noodles with his natural taste underneath it. His natural taste was kinda strawberry, probably from all the gum he chews. It was addictive and it was slowly fading as it was replaced with the spices of Sweet Peas' tongue. They stayed like that for ages, just exchanging saliva and love and letting the show provide background music.

It was like this that the bang of his door came. It was a little past four o'clock when Sweet Pea picked up Tonis' salty scent approaching his trailer with Fangs' feline scent right behind her. He parted from Jugheads lips and took in the bruised flesh, he wanted to bite it. Probably not a good idea with his siblings on the way though, Jughead seemed happy to be known as Sweet Peas but he didn't know how Jughead would react to being caught in the act. He tried to kiss Sweet Pea again but Sweet Pea pulled back and nodded towards the door were the knock sounded not moments later. "Sweets?" Sweet Pea looked towards Jughead and raised his eyebrows, Jughead sighed quietly and reached forward to take his hat off the table and cover his hair before nodding to Sweet Pea.

"It's open Tones'" The woman in question soon slinked through the doorway with Fangs right behind her. "Where were–" She cut off when she saw Jughead. Sweet Pea smirked and saw Fangs' mimic him. When she was in the water, Tonis' sense of smell was better than all of them but on land? Na, Fangs beat her and Sweet Pea beat him.

"Hey Toni, Hey Fangs" Jugheads voice was quiet but seemed loud in the quiet of the trailer – the show had ended some time ago and neither of them realising. He winced like he wished he had said it even quieter. In response, Sweet Pea wrapped an arm around him and pulled him even closer until they were pressed together with no gaps.

"Hey Jug, neither of you were at school so we wanted to check if something was wrong but," Toni gave a sad smile, "We didn't know where you lived" Jughead swallowed and tensed before taking a deep breath in and sitting up some. Sweet Pea knew what was happening and sat up as well, silently motioning with his eyes that the other two should sit.

"I don't have a home" Jughead had decided to rip the plaster right off, "I'm homeless." Toni and Fangs; were silent until Fangs moved closer to Jug and crushed him into a hug.

"Your Pack dude, please stay with us. Please!"

"Sweet Pea said I could stay with him – so I'm ok." Jughead gave a soft smile and hugged Fangs back, missing the suggestive eyebrow raise Toni sent Sweet Pea. He gave her a Look™ right back. She giggled quietly and wrapped herself around the parts of Jughead the boys weren't covering. The puppy pile lasted longer than they thought it would but Jughead was smiling when they released him so they counted it as a win. Sweet Pea let go of Jughead to restart the show to the episode they starting kissing in and let Jughead re-snuggle into him as Toni crushed into his other side and Fangs draped himself over Jughead. Sweet Pea would normally react to that but when he inhaled, the only scent Sweet Pea got was 'Pack'. Yeah, this was his Pack.

This lasted until the show finished and Toni started to visibly itch. "Tones?" Fangs tone was concerned and Jughead picked up on it.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" Fangs sent Sweet Pea a desperate look, not aware that Jughead was in the know now.

"She's drying out Beautiful – creatures like her are prone to the longer they stay out of water" The looks on Fangs and Tonis' face was priceless and Sweet Pea wanted to enjoy them for as long as he could but Jughead was faster. He reached out and hovered his hand above Tonis' wrist, where faint pink was starting to show through dry skin.

"Can I?" Toni nodded and smiled at him as Jughead gently curled his fingers around Tonis' wrist and slid them upwards, revealing the peeling skin and the scales underneath. They were brittle and sharp to the touch, a faint pink colour on the edge with the pink deepening closer to the body.

"The bathtub was cleaned yesterday henti, it's all yours." Toni frowned at Sweet Peas' comment,

"Don't call me that Demon" Sweet Pea let out a huff and swatted Tonis' flank as she rose from the cuddle pile and headed towards Sweet Peas' bathroom. Jughead tilted his head to the side and twisted to face his boyfriend.

"I have the biggest bathtub of the 'teen' Serpents, so when Toni needs a soak she comes to me." Jughead nodded his head slightly, he understood the motioning but not the complete reasoning. "Beautiful it's ok, go on" Jughead frowned lightly and rose from the couch, trailing after Toni with that look on his face that he got during the show when he had been given all the clues and was now trying to fit them together.

When Jughead walked into the bathroom he immediately averted his eyes upon seeing Tonis' naked form. A scoff was heard, "Jughead dude, your pack. You can look." He slowly turned back around, making sure it wasn't a joke before he got distracted and eyed Tonis' body. The scales he had seen before weren't all over her body like had thought. They curled around her limbs like, like tentacles – wider at the base before curling about and narrowing into a round point at the wrist and ankles. In the low light of the bathroom, the tentacle scales seemed to almost glow and shift. Tonis' mid-section was also glowing, and as he looked closer it seemed almost opaque. The skin over her stomach was thick and glowing slightly but if he focused he could have sworn he saw the outlines of her organs underneath. It was incredible.

"Marmite." Jughead frowned at Tonis' word and wondered why she was hungry right now? "Juggie" He stopped looking at her organs and faced her. "I'm a Marmite. My heritage is of a sea creature called a Marmite. They're like a cross between a dust mite and squid. Marmites have bioluminescent bodies which means they emit a natural light giving us this glowing appearance." She raised her arm and shut off the light completely and motioned for him to close the door. Once they emerged in darkness a gorgeous bluey pinky light took over the room. A soft light that reminded him of an aquarium. Toni smiled and turned away from him and stepped into the full bathtub that he just realised had been running this whole time. It was incredible to watch Toni glow even brighter as the light reflected on the water and onto the tiles. He could have sat there for hours but it looked like Toni was about to fall asleep so he placed towels around her neck to stop her slipping into the water and slid out of the door.

He faced the two boys that were now in the kitchen, fighting over the last spring roll. Jughead hadn't been surprised to find Sweet Peas' fridge full of leftover Chinese food. He had been surprised however to realise that the Chinese food was hand-made and home-cooked rather than take-away. Sweet Pea had admitted that while his mother and maternal grandfather had been Japanese, his maternal grandmother was Chinese. His grandmother had taken to teaching him all the recipes she had been taught as a child in hopes that they didn't get lost in time. This led Sweet Pea to take an interest in cooking in general and Jughead had spotted several well-worn cookbooks lined up on the countertop. He loved that and wondered what he could get Sweet Pea to make if he pulled his puppy dogs eyes out.

The boys were still arguing over the spring roll so Jughead rolled his eyes and slinked over to them. His history of being invisible helping him be silent and slip up to the boys un-noticed. He slowly leaned forward and snagged the roll before gliding away and flopping onto the couch. He knew that the two men in front of him had supernatural blood running in their veins and that that blood enhanced their senses. So the fact that it took them a good few minutes to realise the spring roll wasn't on the plate in front of them and instead in Jugheads hand (what was left of it) was frankly hilarious. "Looking for something boys?" They both spun to face him, in time for the last bite to disappear between his lips. He smirked at them and turned back to the show – ignoring their looks of outrage.

"You sneaky bit-." A firm whack was heard behind him and Sweet Peas' deep voice exclaiming,

"Dude!"

"What, he was being sneaky!"

"Doesn't mean you get to call him the B-word!"

"Right, Sorry Jug" Jughead smiled and faced Fangs,

"That's ok. You can make it up to me by telling me what heritage you have!" Fangs stood stock still for a moment before shouting,

"You Sneaky-!" Another whack sounded and this time Jughead got to see Sweet Peas' face as he realised what Fangs was going to say and watch it harden as he raised his hand to the back of Fangs' head. Fangs groaned with a groan filled to the brim with over-exaggeration and flopped onto the couch next to Jughead. "Fine! My turn!" He twisted himself around until he was next to Jughead and proceeded to pull the smaller boy into his lap and wrap his arm around his shoulder.

Sweet Pea let loose a possessive growl that Jughead had never heard before but instantly liked. He could feel his underwear start to dampen and stick to his skin and if Sweet Peas' smirk in his direction was anything to go by, he knew it too. "Ok!" They turned at Fangs outburst, "Bring the conversation back to me and not your guys' sex life!" That earned him another smack from Sweet Pea, who had now joined them on the couch – sitting next to Fangs and very deliberately wrapping around Jughead before pulling Jughead off Fangs' lap and onto Sweet Peas' own. A nose was rubbed along his exposed neck and Jughead shivered before tilting his head, ever so slightly, to give his boyfriend more room.

"Matagot is where my ancestry lays." Jughead focused on Fangs as he spoke, resolving to ignore the not so subtly scenting Sweet Pea was doing. Now that Jughead knew that Sweet Pea had 'animal' heritage, a lot of his manners were being explained. Like Sweet Pea always picking up on his mood swings, Sweet Peas' need to touch constantly and Sweet Peas' fascination with Jugheads neck. Fangs kept talking through Jugheads thoughts, "We're basically large cats. Black in colour with glowing blue eyes." Fangs stilled for a moments before his normal eyes brightened to a sky blue and started to glow, not unlike Tonis' tentacles. Fangs also opened his mouth and revealed two rows of … well... fangs. He held his hands out and Jughead watched with a sick satisfaction as Fangs' little and ring finger melded together while the middle and index finger melded together as well. They curved slightly and tapered off until they were sharp and clawed. His thumb curved and sharpened as well until Jughead was looking at three formidable claws. He felt teeth just a little too sharp to be human scrape his neck and he pulled away from Fangs to rest against Sweet Pea. The possessive bastard.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Matagots are normally calm and we don't get aggressive until we are attacked. We also are involved with security a lot. We have this need in our bones to be safe and to keep our packs safe so we end up as great security guards." Jughead nodded and perked up when the bathroom door opened, Toni walking out in her underwear and going straight into Sweet Peas' bedroom. She came out a few seconds later with a large grey t-shirt going down to her knees and falling of one shoulder. Jughead was surprised it didn't fall off her shoulders completely. Toni apparently knew what he was thinking coz she said,

"I am 4 foot 10", Sweet Pea is 6 foot 4". Yeah, keep laughing. They do!" She pointed accusingly at the two boys who were snickering to themselves. Jughead elbowed Sweet Pea in the stomach and felt more than heard Sweet Peas' huff of breath. He knew that starvation caused his elbows to be fucking sharp spikes and that they hurt when he used them hard enough. Sweet Peas' stomach was pure muscle though so there was no fat to pad the blow and Jughead felt slightly bad until Sweet Pea retaliated by Nipping at Jugheads neck and causing Jugheads underwear to dampen. Fangs seemed to pick up on it immediately and ushered Toni out the door – apparently not bothered by her undressed state.

Jughead turned around and faced Sweet Pea, taking in the hunger in his eyes and the hard tent that was now pressing into Jugheads thighs. Jughead had the thought of – Fuck It. He climbed onto Sweet Peas' lap and rolled his hips down taking in the shudder that rolled through Sweet Peas' body and the hunger that intensified in his eyes. "Beautiful, can I?" Jughead nodded and the kiss that followed was filthy all tongue and teeth and saliva. Sweet Pea immediately moved to his neck the moment they separated their lips and started sucking one massive Hickie, just below Jugheads ear. Jughead rolled down again and felt the heat from Sweet Pea seep through the jeans they were both wearing and wondered what it would be like to have that inside him. For once in his life, Jughead wasn't scared at the idea. He wasn't worried about being hurt, or about being forced to do anything he didn't want to.

"Baby?" A hum answered him. "Fuck me." Sweet Pea froze and raised his head to look at him,

"You sure?" Jughead nodded and threaded his hands into Sweet Peas' hair.

"Make me forget that anyone else ever had me, make me yours'" A growl ripped its way out of Sweet Peas' throat as he gripped Jugheads' thighs in a firm grip and Jughead tensed, letting Sweet Pea lift him like he weighed nothing, while he wrapped his legs around Sweet Peas' waist. He knew they were moving towards the bedroom and rather than scared and panicky, Jughead was excited and fuckin turned the fuck on. He could feel his slick start to travel to his thighs and wet his jeans, making them chafe where they rubbed against Sweet Peas' toned form. They entered the bedroom and Sweet Pea dropped him on the mattress, standing at the end and looming over him. His chest was heaving and Jughead swore his eyes were starting to go red.

"Beautiful look at me" Jughead dragged his eyes away from Sweet Pea's chest and to his face. "Have you heard of the traffic light system?" Jughead nodded and spread his legs,

"Green, Please" The noise that came from Sweet Peas' throat almost echoed in the enclosed bedroom but Jughead wasn't scared in the slightest if anything that made him wetter. Sweet Pea started by unlacing the combat boots and pulling them and the socks off before kissing the pad of his foot and up to his ankle. He ran his hands up Jugheads' legs and stopped at his button and zipper. Jugheads' brain was starting to mush together but he figured out what Sweet Pea wanted pretty quickly. "Green Baby" the button was open and zipper down not a second later. Sweet Pea gently hooked his hands onto the jeans waistband, making sure not to catch his underwear, and slowly dragged them down. They were thrown somewhere else and Sweet pea continued his kissing, starting at the ankle and making his way up each leg. Once at Jugheads' thighs, Sweet Pea paused and raised slightly until he caught Jugheads eyes. Sweet Pea slowly opened his mouth and Jughead watched two slim fangs slide out of the upper gums and end long enough to settle over his bottom lip when closed.

Jughead nodded his head vigorously and moaned, "Green Sweets." Jughead immediately let out a whine as Sweet Peas' fangs sunk into his thigh and started sucking. His head started to go fuzzy and he had the thought of the aphrodisiac some animals had to immobilise their prey. He grabbed Sweet Peas' hair and tugged, "Yellow" He felt Sweet Pea pull off immediately and rise till he hovered over the smaller boy.

"What's wrong, what do you need?" Jughead gestured sloppily to his head,

"Fuzzy – don't like fuzzy" He felt Sweet Pea laugh above him, but it was a warm and friendly laugh, that was kinda offset by the blood dripping off Sweet Peas' fangs. The way they were lined up, the blood dripped off the fangs and hit Jugheads face, just by his lip. Jughead flicked his tongue out and licked the droplet of blood up, moaning at the coppery taste in his mouth. When he opened his eyes again, once the fuzziness had left his brain, he left out another whine when he locked eyes with Sweet Peas' glowing red ones. He knew his underwear was ruined at this point and he found he didn't care, instead, he wrapped his arms around those fucking broad ass shoulders and pulled until Sweet Pea was low enough for him to wrap his legs around.

Sweet Pea rubbed his nose along Jugheads throat and scrapped with his teeth. Jughead released one shoulder to take a hold of Sweet Peas' hair to pull him up for a kiss. He licked into the serpents' mouth tasting his blood on the fangs. It was intoxicating and heady, the heat in the room making sweat bead on his brow. He felt Sweet Peas' hands on his hips, the fingers teasing the elastic of his briefs. "Beautiful, what's your colour?"

"Yellow" Jughead let go of the broad shoulders above him and placed them over Sweet Peas own, stopping him from doing anything else. "I can't look at my own body, I don't want you seeing it." Jughead swallowed, "I'm sorry, I am but-"

"Beautiful!" Jughead felt his mouth shut without him doing anything, "It's ok. This is why we talk about it and have the system in place." Sweet Pea pressed a chaste kiss to Jugheads lips before moving down and gently pulling the flannel and t-shirt off, leaving him in his wife-beater and underwear. "My love, I don't want you to hurt yourself, are you ok to take the bandages off but leave the vest on?" Jughead let his head fall back on the pillow, thinking it over, before slowly nodding and sitting up so he could get to the bandage pin on the side. Once it was out he realised he needed to take his wife beater off to get the bandages off and looked up to tell Sweet Pea this. Only to see Sweet Pea covering his eyes and looking up at the ceiling. Jughead laughed and slipped his vest off before unwinding the bandages and letting them drop beside the bed and re-situating his vest.

With that done he let out another laugh and pulled Sweet Peas' arm away from his face. "You can look now" Sweet Pea smiled and kissed him again, guiding him back onto the mattress. Sweet Pea moved down again until he hovered over Jughead thighs. A tongue came out and Jughead almost jack-knifed off the bed when it lapped over the wet on his underwear. One large hand came up to his thigh and pressed him down into the mattress, thumb pressing into the bite mark and Jughead moaned at the sensation mixing with the pure pleasure of the warm tongue lapping at him. It cleaned up all the slick off his thighs and started dampening his underwear even more, now with spit as well as slick. A finger started tracing along the underwear right where his clit was and Jugheads eyes rolled back as he thrashed around. Or well tried to, the hand on his thigh slid up to his hip – keeping him pinned. He was able to squeeze his thighs together and tangle his hands in those dark locks though. Keeping him right where the pleasure was strongest.

Jughead continued to writhe on the bedsheets as the coil in his stomach tightened and tightened and tightened until… yes, fuck. It snapped and Jughead arched off the bed, squeeze his thighs together and using the hair in his fist to keep that mouth right where he needed it. It wasn't until his vision came back that Jughead had the sudden thought of – wait fuck, Sweet Pea. He released his grip on Sweet Peas' hair and let his thighs fall open. Sweet Pea rose to hover above him. His eyes were still red but now it was just a red ring around the pitch-black pupil, his fangs were still on display but now they were coated in a shiny slick that Jughead realised was him. He was hit with the urge to reciprocate, Sweet Pea did so much for him and he deserved to feel good.

Jughead heaved himself up and took in the bulge that Sweet Pea was sporting, fuck. He grabbed Sweet Peas' shoulder and shifted until Sweet Pea was the one on his back and Jughead was above him. He placed his hands on the hem of Sweet Peas' shirt and waited until, "Green Beautiful, go for it." Jughead undid the button and slowly dragged the zipper down, feeling the heat pouring off Sweet Peas' skin. With the zipper down, Jughead started to tug on the waistband and felt Sweet Pea lift his hips to ease the process. The black briefs now on show were tented to the point of strain on the material and instead of being scared, Jughead felt his mouth watering.

He leaned forward and licked the damp patch of fabric were the head was caught under the elastic band. A guttural moan came from above him and Jughead swore he could feel it vibrating through the bed frame. With his confidence boosted, Jughead slowly ran his tongue down the length over the fabric, stopping on the way back up to suckle the head and get more of that salty taste in his mouth. The groans and moans were starting to shake the bed frame as they seemed to come directly from Sweet Peas' chest. The knowledge that it was Jughead making this beast of a man feel like this was heady and Jughead was dizzy on it. He pulled the underwear down enough to free the penis that smacked Jughead on the cheek once it was free. He found he didn't mind, rather he took the hot and heavy member in his hand and let it rest on his tongue as he pumped it loosely. It was too dry to be tight with his grip although that would soon change.

It tasted like he thought it would, skin and sweat and salty from the pre-cum. It was almost too wide to fit into his mouth and Jughead knew his jaw would be sore after this. He tried not to think about the way his jaw had bled after Reggie had forced him to his knees. Instead, he focused on the way Sweet Pea hit the back of his throat and Jughead had to breathe through his nose to avoid gagging. He found that he liked the heavy weight on his tongue and he didn't mind the saltiness of the pre-cum. It was a little while later that Sweet Peas hand made its' way onto Jugheads beanie and grasp lightly. Jughead reached up and took his beanie off altogether and let out a moan when Sweet Pea grasped the raven strands a little tighter. He pushed gently and Jughead felt himself slide down the length with the motion. Sweet Pea then pulled on the strands and lifted Jughead off until just the head was encased. Jughead moans encouragingly and stopped bobbing his head – letting Sweet Pea take over. And take over he did. The next length of time, Jughead had no idea what time it was and why would he care, was dictated by the push and pull before it ended with Jugheads lips touching a swelling at the base of Sweet Peas' dick. An almost ball-like swelling was happening and Jughead was struck with the time he learned about animal reproduction in biology. A knot, Sweet Pea had a knot. Well fuck.

Jughead heard the moment that Sweet Peas' moans went from pleasurable to desperate and Jughead decided to follow his instincts and wrap his free hand over the knot before squeezing as hard as he could. Sweet Pea full-on howled out and Jughead throat was painted with cum, overflowing into his mouth. Jughead couldn't swallow fast enough and some of it escaped his mouth and slid down his chin and his throat. He swallowed what was in his mouth and looked up at Sweet Pea. Those eyes were still red and they zeroed in on the cum dripping down his chin and throat. Sweet Pea gently hauled him up the bed and laid him out, "Sleep Beautiful, I'll clean us up."

With a post-orgasmic bliss still clinging to his mind, now mixing with the warm feeling of the cum in his throat and stomach, Jughead happily shut his eyes and fell asleep. Safe and Loved.


	7. Thursday - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with the pack shows Jughead what he's missing before Reggie places himself on the horizon.

Thursday dawned bright but cold and Jughead could see the condensation creeping across the window pane. He wasn't feeling the cold given that he had a 6 foot 4" space heater wrapped around him. Sweet Pea was still fast asleep behind him, his gentle snores rumbled through his chest and into Jugheads own.

Jughead realised what had woken him up, his phone. It was buzzing in his pants on the floor next to the bed. He groaned and curled further into Sweet Peas' warmth, leaching as much as he could and forcing it into his bones. He wanted to soak in as much as he could before school and a shift at the Diner. Wait. HE HAD HAD A SHIFT LAST NIGHT!

Jughead bolted upright and tugged Sweet Peas' arms from around his waist. Sweet Pea stirred but didn't wake up so Jughead slid out of the covers. Goosebumps covered his skin as he was exposed to the cold air of the trailer and he rubbed his arms to try and quell them. Once the cold stopped being too cold, he crossed the few steps to where Sweet pea threw his clothes last night. His phone was still in his pocket and showed 2 missed calls from Mandy. He placed the phone down and re-wrapped his chest before taking the phone back up and slipping out of the bedroom.

In the larger, more open plan living room/kitchen the air was even colder and the condensation spread higher up the windows. Jughead swallowed and pressed the call button before holding the phone up to his ear and waiting for Mandy to pick up. She did after the third ring. "Hey Juggie! How ya feeling?" Jughead frowned at her tone. It was sweet and soft, it was the tone she used on Brandon when he was sick.

"I'm ok now, how did you know?"

"You never miss a shift Juggie, not even when you were sick and we ended up sending you home." Jughead did have to agree with that. There were a few times where he knew he was sick but went into work anyway because he needed the money only for Pops and Mandy to take one look at him and send him home on sick leave.

"But how did you know I wasn't feeling good?"

"The vixens came in and I snagged Veronica when she ordered at the counter to ask about you. Apparently, you missed school as well. And you love school Juggie – you're always talking about what you've learnt" Jughead chose not to mention the crippling fear he had felt every morning when he thought of school or that environment. "I figured that anything requiring you to miss school would make you miss work as well so I started a little earlier than normal to cover you as well."

"Thank you Mandy, can I repay you at all?"

"Actually Little Bit, you can." Jughead perked up and thought of his schedule. "I had to pay the sitter extra yesterday to start earlier so I can't pay her tonight. And I have a date Juggie!" Jughead chuckled and waited for the request, "Can you come over after your shift and look after Bran for me? You can stay the night in the guest room and I will leave a massive pizza in the oven for you and Bran" Wow this woman knew him.

"Happily Mandy, Happily"

"Yeah Juggie! That's my boy! See you tonight!"

"Bye Mandy" Jughead hung up the phone and turned around to get his clothes only to see Sweet Pea leaning on the door frame.

"Heya beautiful." Jughead felt a small smile find his face.

"Hiya Sweets"

"Making plans without me?" He pushed off the door frame and walked towards Jughead with even steps. Jughead was drawn to the way the muscles in Sweet Peas' thighs flexed when he walked. A chuckle sounded and Jughead felt a finger crook under his chin and lift his head. Sweet Peas' face was open and Jughead knew that this was a rare sight for people to see. Outside of their little 'pack' as Fangs had called it. He wrapped his arms around Sweet Peas' middle and rested his head on one of his boyfriends' shoulders. "Who was on the phone?" Jughead scoffed and didn't lift his head.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear the whole conversation." He felt more than heard Sweet Peas' chest move with a silent laugh.

"Just trying to give you the illusion of privacy" He rested his forehead against Sweet Peas', ignoring the fact he had to go up on his toes to do that. He hummed softly and resolved to stay that way for as long as he could.

Of course, this was when his phone alarm went off with the warning that normally told him to go to the lake and wash. "You can use my bathroom if you want, it'll be warmer than the lake."

"You'd be ok with that?" Sweet Pea nodded slowly,

"You're living here too, what's mine is yours'" Jughead smiled and pressed a firm but a chaste kiss to Sweet Peas' lips before turning towards the bathroom. He was surprised that Tonis' clothes were not on the side anymore and reasoned that Sweet Pea must have moved them while Jughead was passed out. The bathtub had been drained and cleaned but there was still a slightly salty smell lingering in the air. Jughead looked over the tub controls and was confused. In the house, they only had a shower and there was no technology needed at the lake. He jumped at the large warm hand on his hip as Sweet Pea reached past him and pressed a few buttons. The drain stoppered and the taps started. Jughead turned to ask something but forgot when he saw the bottles on the side. They were all in Japanese and had bright colours and Jughead had no idea what was what. He decided to pick up the one with the orchid on the front and sniffed at the cap. Sweet Pea smiled again and put the bottle back before picking up another – almost identical – bottle and clicked the cap before pouring a load into the still running water. It immediately bubbled up and Jughead was hit with the fresh floral scent of the orchid. It was nice.

Once the tub was filled, Jughead slipped his jeans off and then proceeded to hesitate. A kiss was pressed to the side of his neck before Sweet Pea muttered something about breakfast and left the bathroom. Jughead sighed and wondered how much of Sweet Peas' consideration of others was from his heritage and how much was just him. He hoped it was mostly just him. With his remaining clothes on the floor, Jughead slipped into the scalding hot water and let the bubbles encase him. The heat soaked into his muscles and he felt himself start to melt into the marble of the tub. His mind started to melt as well. He heard Sweet Pea puttering about in the kitchen and wondered what he was making for breakfast. Jughead had the sudden thought that if he stayed with Sweet Pea in this trailer, this would be his every morning. Waking up in his boyfriends' arms, washing with warm water all year round while still being safe, a home-cooked meal every day. He wanted to keep this, he liked this.

Jughead reached up towards the shelf again and took the two other Orchid bottles off the shelf. He couldn't read any of the labels but they had numbers on them and pictures on the back so he figured he was ok. He washed his body first, then his hair and face. He washed the discharge from his thighs and noticed it was a light brown now, his period was on the way – Fuck. Time to add dysphoria into his already shit life – hooray! It was then that a knock came on the door and it opened just enough for Sweet Pea to talk though without shouting. "Beautiful, breakfast is ready. Toni and Fangs want to share, you ok with that?" Jughead was quiet for a second. He did feel comfortable with the 'teen' serpents and as Sweet Pea had said the day before last, they didn't care about his genitals they cared about him.

"Yeah Sweets that ok. Just give me two minutes to get dressed?" The door opened a little further and two arms came through with a small pile of clothes which they left on the countertop. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome!"

It was only when he drained the tub, dried himself and had slipped his new underwear and jeans on that he got a whiff of the sweater given to him. It was coated in that rich coffee and ocean smell – Sweet Pea. This was Sweet Peas' sweater. It was surprisingly good quality, something that Reggie would insist upon. Jughead shook that thought out of his head and pulled the soft material over his head, inhaling the smell and warmth that came with it. He tugged slightly at the sleeves and collar. He wasn't as small as Toni but he was still smaller and Sweet Peas' sweater fell just past his crotch, the sleeves covering his hands and the collar slightly wider on his shoulders than it should be. Not quite showing his collar bones but certainly showing the hickies he got last night. Those bloody hickies. He enjoyed getting them and he enjoyed knowing that they were there but he also knew what Reggie was going to do when he saw them.

Jughead resolved to ignore those thoughts until at least school started and he needed to. He left the bathroom, hearing Tonis' voice rise above the boys. "Stop stealing all the goddam egg Zongzi!"

"Err what the hell is Zongzi?" The three at the table turned to face him and Sweet Pea got to his feet.

"Hey beautiful!" Jughead took the hand offered and let himself be led to the table. Sweet Pea had one of those traditional low tables that didn't have chairs, instead, you sat criss-cross on the floor on cushions. Jughead was surprised at how traditionally Chinese Sweet Pea lived. Still, he liked it and he would be respectful as much as he could given the information he had. He sat down cross-legged next to his boyfriend and watched as he placed three-leaf parcels on his plate. "These are Zongzi. They're leaf-wrapped bundles of sticky rice. They can be both sweet and savoury but I normally do savoury for breakfast." Sweet Pea took one of his parcels into a pair of chopsticks and bit it in half. Once it was on display he showed it to Jughead and finished his mouthful before saying, "All of us prefer a different filling so I make a bunch on Sunday and then freeze them. Then I just have to steam them on the day." Toni tried to steal one of Sweet Peas' but was stopped by said boys other hand, without him even looking. "I like chicken in mine, Fangs likes pork and Toni likes egg ones. But we do tend to fight over the other types sometimes" Sweet Pea ate the rest of his and gestured with his chopsticks to the three in front of Jughead.

He took up his chopsticks and picked up the closest parcel. Sweet Pea had spent a good twenty minutes yesterday teaching Jughead how to hold and use chopsticks properly so Jughead wasn't worried about dropping it or them. He bit into the parcel and moaned. He had picked the egg one up and it was delicious. Sweet but savoury and a little peppery from the egg. The sticky rice kept it together rather than falling apart. "That is fucking delicious!" Sweet Pea laughed and the other two followed,

"You haven't tried the pork one yet!" Fangs took one of the other two parcels in his chopsticks and offered it to Jughead. He placed the other half of the egg one down and took the pork parcel between his sticks. It was a lot juicier than the egg and was a lot meatier in taste (obviously). He liked it but not as much as the egg one. He put the other half down on his plate and picked the last one up. The chicken was defiantly the best one, Sweet Pea was right on that. Tender and sweet with that little hit of savoury and the dryness of the chicken countered the sticky rice.

"Well Beautiful?" Sweet Pea had switched his chopsticks into his other hand and slung the now free one around Jugheads waist, shifting him a little closer to Sweet Peas' side. Jughead pretended to ponder for a little while before stating,

"Chicken" Fangs and Tonis' groans could be heard on the other side of the trailer park. As could Sweet Peas' victory yell.

Breakfast was a loud affair and a warm affair. Jughead found that he liked it, both the people around him and the fact that he got food that was so filling before 12. They finished about ten minutes later and started to pack up their stuff. Jughead realised he'd need to swing back to his Hidey-Hole to grab his backpack and he relayed this to Sweet Pea. A forehead kiss was his answer and he was ok with that, Sweet Pea was moving about in his bedroom and Jughead was more than happy to just chill on the couch and watch the other teens run about in a panic.

He startled when Sweet Pea was suddenly looming over him and holding his hand out to him. Suddenly Jughead couldn't breathe and he felt the wet tile beneath his knees. He could feel the now ice water on his back and the sound of a fly unzipping was crystal clear even above the water. "Juggie?" A voice floated by the locker room, that's strange, no one else should be in the school this early. He didn't know why Reggie was in this early why would anyone else be? "Jughead can you hear me?" He forced himself to nod praying that Reggie would be easy on him this time. "Jughead I need you to breathe with me ok?" What? He was breathing… wasn't he? He forced himself to open his mouth and suck a lungful of air in. Air that just smelt of Reggie but … there was something else. Maybe it was the shampoo running into his eyes? He didn't remember stealing the coffee one. He sucked in another breath as he scrabbled on the tiles for purchase only to find it on, leather?

A leather jacket was on the floor and now in his hands, the water didn't seem to touch it or make it wet. It simply passed straight through. He brought the jacket to his chest, trying to hide his body from Reggies' perverted eyes. Another wave of coffee entered his senses and he realised it was coming from the jacket. He brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply, coffee, leather and ocean air – Sweet Pea. This was Sweet Peas jacket, Sweet Pea had given it to him after their date to the diner that Monday. That Monday that was after this day he was living. This wasn't real. This wasn't happening. Jughead squeezed his eyes shut and forced his mind to think of breakfast, of Toni and Fangs. To think of Sweet Pea.

Once his breathing evened out, Jughead slowly opened his eyes scared of what he would find. He didn't need to be. Sweet Pea was kneeling in front of him with the jacket in one hand and the other resting just next to Jugheads' knee. Like he had wanted to hold onto him but thought better of it. Jughead lunged forward suddenly and wrapped himself around his boyfriend. That same coffee and ocean air smell that was on the jacket filled his lungs and he focused on it until he felt ok enough to pull back. "Hey, beautiful" Sweet Peas voice was low and measured, like he was choosing each word carefully. "You back with us?"

"Yeah" His voice was wrecked and he wondered if he'd cried or screamed during his flashback – he wouldn't be surprised. He often did when he thought he was back there.

"You scared us there for a moment. You ok enough to go to school?" Jughead nodded and pulled back. He took the serpent jacket from Sweet Pea and shrugged it on, letting the warm weight comfort him, giving his boyfriend a small smile. Sweet Pea smiled right back and moved away from him slightly before standing up. He had realised that looming over Jughead wasn't a good idea. Smart boy.

Toni pulled Jughead over to the kitchen and asked him to get the salt from the cupboard. He gladly obeyed the command and watched as Toni combined the salt into a large glass bottle. The one she had been drinking out of on Tuesday! "I can't soak to re-hydrate at school so Sweet Pea got me the largest bottle money could buy and I fill it each day." She packed the bottle into her bag before rooting through the cupboards and bringing out small pots full of what looked like jerky. "I drink as much as I can during lunch and whenever I'm able, then just snack in between lessons." She pried the lid off one of them and showed it to him. "Sweet Pea makes these nice smoked and dried fish for me and him to snack on – it's soooooo good!" She stuck a stick of fish in her mouth before closing the pot and packing that away too.

"Where did the boys go?" Jughead had just noticed that neither Fangs nor Sweet Pea was in the trailer anymore. Toni tilted her head to the side,

"My hearing is amazing in the water but on land is not that great but if I had to guess-" Her smirk gave away her 'no idea' front. "They're probably doing what they do every morning, tuning up the bikes." She gestured out the window and Jughead followed her arm. In front of the trailer were all three motorbikes, lined up in a perfect line. Two bikes had their side panels off, exposing their engines, with a teenage serpent in front of it. Sweet Pea had his hands inside the engine of the bike he was kneeling in front of – the bike Jughead recognised as Sweet Peas' own. So that's where the oil smell on Sweet Peas' jacket came from – from working on his bike.

Fangs was on the other bike, the side panel in his lap as he sprayed some clear stuff over it. Jughead checked he and Toni had everything before opening the door for Toni and closing it behind her. They stood by the door for a while and watched the other boys work. They switched bikes after a few minutes and Jughead wandered over to see what Sweet Pea was doing – and to get some of that oil smell back on the jacket. It was comforting for him, something that Sweet Pea seemed to pick up on as he wiped his hands on a rag before running his hands along the inner lining and on the sweater to get that smell around him. It did dissolve into kissing, with Sweet Peas' hands firm on his waist, but Jughead found he didn't care what Toni and Fangs thought or the fact that Sweet peas' sweater was defiantly now covered in oil marks. Sweet Pea tasted of sticky rice with that strong ass black coffee he was drinking underneath. Jughead loved it.

Fangs fixed the last panel into place and hoisted his backpack onto his back and fixed his helmet into place. Toni followed suit and straddled her bike before fixing her helmet. Sweet Pea locked the door to his trailer before straddling the last bike and holding the crowned helmet out. Jughead knew this routine by now and strapped it on before climbing on behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around the waist in front of him when the bike started. Sweet Pea pulled away with Toni and Fangs behind him on either side. Jughead was once again struck with the fact that the 'Teen' serpents were led by Sweet Pea. Jughead was the Kings son and the First Knights boyfriend, what a fucking week. At it wasn't even over yet.

The wind whipped by his face as they flew down the twisted roads of the south-side and Jughead was happy for the heater in front of him keeping him warm. He didn't know how Fangs and Toni put up with the cold. They arrived at the entrance to the forest closest to his hidey-hole pretty quickly and Fangs dismounted. "Do I need a password?" Jughead thought about it, he had the code as muscle memory now and had a hard time remembering what the numbers were.

"2-5-0-7"

"Thanks, see ya" Fangs took off with absolutely non-human speed. It took him maybe a minute to get back to them with Jugheads backpack in his hands. "Here Juggie!"

"Thanks, Fangs!" Jughead slung his bag onto his back and re-wrapped his arm around Sweet Pea as the bike rumbled to life under him. Doing this, meant that Jughead missed the pointed and pained look that Fangs sent Toni and the one of worry Toni sent back.

It took… however long to get to the school. Jughead couldn't check his watch or phone for the time like he normally would. They arrived in plenty of time though, marked by the number of students still lingering in the parking lot and courtyard/steps. Jughead suddenly remembered the hickies on his neck and had the flash fear of Reggie but then Fangs and Toni were pulling into the spaces either side of him and he found he wasn't afraid anymore. They all dismounted and he gave Sweet Pea his helmet before getting his arms pulled by Toni. She dragged him inside and through the halls, talking a mile a minute about – something. He couldn't keep up with her pace and her words at the same time.

They reached her locker pretty quickly and she finally let go of him and let him get his feet underneath himself. He noticed a lot of stares and whispers through the hallway they were in and Jughead knew that Reggie would soon appear. Toni pulled him from his thoughts by thrusting two tubes into his face. "Berry Beautiful or Fire Starter?" It took a second for Jughead to register that the names were connected the lipsticks in front of him. He swept his eyes over the outfit Toni had on, no red but a large purple ring and purple ripped fishnets, before saying,

"Berry Beautiful" Toni scrunched her face up before nodding and putting the other tube away and turning to the mirror inside of her locker to put the purple lip on. The whispers grew and several bulldogs stood at the end of the hallway, smirking at him. Jughead swallowed and took a deep breath before focusing on Toni, being sure to keep an ear out for the devil.

And oh speak of the devil and he shalt appear. The murmurs of the other students gave him away and Jughead watched with a straight back as Reggie came swaggering down the corridor, crooked smirk ever-present. Jughead knew the moment that Reggie saw the hickies because the smirk slipped off his face and was replaced not with rage but with a cold and hard expression that Jughead had seen once before when he had first said 'no'. Reggie met his eyes and Jughead stood straight as he could and stared straight back, not letting the fear he felt show. Warm hands slipped onto Jugheads hips and the smell of coffee and ocean air increased as lips found his neck, right over the hickies. There was no doubt who had given Jughead the hickies and Reggie knew it. He stormed passed the serpents and carried on down the hallway, Jughead swore that he saw a flash of red hair follow the boy but his vision was blocked by his boyfriend.

"He say anything to you?" Sweet Peas voice had an edge to it, not quite hard but defiantly able to get it there if needed. It wasn't needed – yet.

"No Sweets just stared and stormed past. He didn't like the hickies and I know that that one is going to blowback in our faces." Sweet Pea scoffed and tightened his grip. A kiss calmed him down in time for the bell to ring and them to go their separate ways, Fangs taking Jugheads arm and dragging them towards the second floor.

Jughead knew that Sweet Pea was strong and that Toni and Fangs were on his side but Jughead also knew what Reggie could do to him mentally. As he sat at his desk in class and started to take notes, he knew that he was in the eye of the storm. The issue was he didn't know what kind of storm he was in, so when the eye ran out and he was thrust back into the fray – he had no idea what he was going to encounter.


	8. Thursday - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With another encounter with Reggie on the horizon due to the Hickies, Jughead had this idea that it was going to go downhill even more before the night was over.
> 
> He was right.

The class was ok. Jughead was distracted for most of it, relying on muscles memory to take down the notes he needed. He had wound all his thoughts into a tight and messy ball by the time he got to lunch and he needed to relax some. The serpents were already at the table when he got there, a space left between Toni and Sweet Pea. One he gladly took. Sweet Peas' arm was immediately around his waist, hand resting possessively on his hip. Jughead was incredibly aware of the fact the Bulldogs were all staring. He ignored them and got the container out of his bag, Toni had packed some of the leftover Chinese into his bag for him and he was extremely grateful. Jughead fell silent as he ate and just listened as the serpents talked around him, Sweet Peas hand and arm a constant warmth on his side.

With lunch over, Jughead had study hall and headed towards the library to use the free electricity for his phone and laptop. He studied the lessons he had yesterday while they charged and waited. And waited. And – there it was. The distinct slam of the doors that only one group of students did, and only one of them ever used the library. Jughead packed everything away and sat stock still, back straight and eyes forward. There were no serpents here to help him, he had to do this on his own.

A cold shadow fell over him and goosebumps rose on his neck and the person behind him bend down to blow across his neck. Thick fingers pressed down on the hickies and Jughead swallowed again. He knew those fingers, had felt them force themselves inside him on that fucking morning. They pressed down harder and Jughead clamped his lips together to keep the whimper in. He wasn't satisfied with that as the fingers slid up his neck until they cut off Jugheads breathing and held there. Jughead started to claw at the hand on his neck to no avail, it got tighter and Jughead was forced to stop fighting as his body started to go limp. The hand suddenly disappeared and Jughead forced a breath into his lungs before lips fell onto his, cutting off his air supply once again. Something wet and slimy ran along his teeth and it took a moment for Jugheads oxygen-starved brain to realise it was Reggies' tongue. Jughead gagged. Reggie didn't like that and he pulled back before delivering a swift backhand to Jugheads' face. It knocked Jughead off his chair and before he could right himself, Jughead felt his hair and beanie be grabbed and his head hauled back. "Whose are you?" Jughead stayed silent and just stared, Reggies' face morphed from cold to rage, "I asked you a question Juggie! Whose are you?" Jughead reached into the pocket of the jacket and wrapped his hand around the switchblade Jughead had lifted off Sweet Pea during the bike ride to school. He waited for Reggie to pull him closer and spit in his face before flicking the blade out and slashing across the exposed arm pointing at him. Reggie howled and leapt back, leaving Jughead to slam his head into the floor and try to avoid cutting his fingers by miss-handling the blade. Jughead had the sudden thought of just how good Sweet Peas' hearing was, did Sweet Pea hear any of this? Or was he too far away?

The shadow above him returned and knees pressed into his thighs, right onto the bite mark Sweet Pea left last night. The pain shot up his body and unlike last night it wasn't accompanied by pleasure to dull the sharp edge. This was pure stinging pain and Jughead screwed his face up at the sensation as his wrists were taken in a grasp and dragged above his head, the switchblade taken and held in front of his face. The blade was a gleaming silver and the blood on the blade was bright red in the florescent lights above them. Jughead was hit with the vivid image of Sweet Peas' fangs and of how sweet his blood had tasted on his tongue. Reggie was fuming, the blade shaking in his hand as it came closer to him, the hand on his wrists suddenly disappeared and clamped over his mouth as Reggie leaned over him. "Move those snappable wrists and I cut deeper." Jughead didn't want to know what that meant but he learned anyway.

Reggie pushed the sweater up along with the wife-beater until Jugheads stomach was on show. The tip of the blade pressed into his skin and "I'd stop squirming if I were you" was said before it broke the skin. Jughead listened to Reggie and forced himself to be still as Reggie carved him up. Through the panic and pain haze in his mind, Jughead had a strange notion that Reggie was carving letters. What letters he couldn't focus enough to know but letters all the same. It took maybe two minutes of pain for Reggie to lean back up and close the blade. His smirk was back and he pulled the wife-beater and sweater back down, pressing onto the injury and Jughead felt them stick. "Go ahead Juggie" Reggie leaned over his face and used the hand on his mouth to make their eyes lock, "Go back to your teenage criminal, show him who you belong to. My door will be open when he decides that he doesn't want used goods. I'll be waiting." Reggie kissed his neck and licked up to his jaw and into his, now uncovered, mouth. As soon as he came, Reggie was gone.

The switchblade was resting on the edge of the table, next to his bags but Jughead found he couldn't move yet. He had felt worse pain than this, that morning for example, but he couldn't stop going over what Reggie had said in his head. Sweet Pea was possessive, he liked Jughead being his. Would he care? No, he didn't care when Jughead told him about that morning. But what if he did care and was just hiding it? Would he do that? he didn't seem the type but then again Jughead didn't know him as much as he felt he did. Jughead eyed the switchblade again, it had been a long time but maybe. Sweet Pea was very respectful about not seeing his body if Jughead didn't want him too. But no, Sweet Pea would smell the blood before he saw anything. But, Jugheads' period was coming up. If he cut on his hips, he could blame it on that. It would also give him an excuse to not let Sweet Pea touch him for a week, too much dysphoria on his part.

With a plan in mind, Jughead took the blade and his bag to the nearest empty bathroom. Trying to stay on this side of the school, knowing that Sweet Pea, Fangs and Toni all had their last classes on the other side. Once in the bathroom, Jughead barricaded the door after putting an 'out of order' sign up. He pulled the sweater over his head and winced at the red stain spreading on his vest. He gently and slowly peeled it up to see the bloody mess on his skin, he wet a paper towel and gently wiped it through the mess. It took a couple goes and a sickening growth in his stomach as more of the wound was revealed. MINE – RM, was carved into the smooth skin just above his hip. It was jagged and deeper in some places than others, Reggie probably having never held a switchblade before. Jughead felt himself start to cry as his chest heaved but no sound came out, his head silent but for a static buzzing. His knees gave and he collapsed onto the floor.

It took until the bell rang signalling 6th period was over. Only two more to go before school finished, he couldn't stay here for that long. He needed out. If he started early at Pops' maybe he would be forgiven for yesterday. And he would be in the zone before anyone from school came in. That's what he would do. He forced himself off the floor and looked at his stomach. It had crusted over by now but he knew from experience that a little tug and it would start again. As would the cuts on his hips. Jughead made the executive decision to take some bandages from his chest and use them for his hips/stomach. It would limit the support to his chest, but not enough to un-flatten them. He wrapped himself up, wincing and hissing the whole way before schooling his face and redressing. The bag was picked up and the blade wiped clean before being placed in the zip-up pocket for safety. Jughead took his pen and notepad out of his bag and wrote a note to the Serpents to let them know that he was going to work early before Sweet Pea tore the school apart looking for him. The halls were empty as he crept out of the bathroom and he used every method he knew to get to Tonis' locker undetected and leave the note.

It was only once he left the school that Jughead took what felt like his first breath in an hour. The cold wind stung his cheeks but his hips and stomach were throbbing so he hardly noticed. It was a slow walk to Pops'. Every step pulling the hip cuts each way and sending a zing of pain up his body. Luckily the shopkeeper wasn't outside that day so Jughead wasn't disturbed until he got to Pops. Jughead knew he had tear tracks on his face, visible hickies on his neck, probably a large red mark on his face where Reggie hit him. He decided to use the staff entrance. Didn't want to scare the customers away, not after how much Pops had done for him. He wiped his face in the bathroom and did his best to cover the slap mark and the hickies with a little concealer. His mother had taught him, back when she hadn't realised who he was. Jughead had hated how feminine mum had made him look but now, he appreciated the tips and tricks she taught him. Even if he wasn't using it like she thought he would.

With his uniform on, the hickies were mostly covered and Jughead forced a smile onto his face, even as the string of his apron dug into his wound. Pop was surprised to see him so early but bought Jugheads story relatively easily. He did pull Jughead in for a long hug before letting him work but Jug didn't mind that. The Diner was relatively busy for a Thursday afternoon and Jughead was not rushed off his feet but certainly not left to his thoughts either. A few businessmen out for late lunch made some remarks about the not quite covered hickies and one openly checks Jugheads arse out when he bent over to take the menus. He was used to that though and just ignored them in favour of putting their orders into the kitchen. A bubbly little girl wanted two scoops of ice-cream in a one scoop cone and then proceeded to cry when one scoop fell off but was nothing compared to the full-blown tantrum a Karen™ had when he refused to refund a meal she had eaten completely. Normal food service stuff. The school kids came in on their usual time and fill up the order line with high-fat food soaked in grease. Jughead was starting to be rushed off his feet by the time the Serpents strode in.

They situated themselves in the staff only booth with a space left next to Sweet Pea on the end. Jughead smiled and finished with the customers in front of him, taking their money and wishing them well, before hearing the order bell and having to get the food out. It was here that the Bulldogs came in, Reggie in the lead. Luckily Jughead had placed all the hot food down when the Bulldogs reached him and all that was left was the kids' milkshake refill. Reggie shoved into his back while simultaneously grabbing his hip and digging into the carved words. Jugheads knees went and he dropped to the floor, spilling milkshake on the floor and himself. The Bulldogs laughed and sauntered off to another booth, leaving Jughead to pick himself up. The father of the family came to help him clear up and the mother helped get him to his feet. Pops came out with the mop and strainer bucket to clear the rest up. Jughead thanked the family and replaced the milkshake, ignoring the tremors running through his hands.

Once that was done, he saw that the Bulldogs had sat in his section and they were all watching him. He steeled himself and took the menus over to them, unfortunately the Serpents weren't in his section so he couldn't go to them first. He reached their table and handed the menus out while giving his usual spiel. "Hi! Welcomes to Pops' Diner. My names Jughead, I'll be your server tonight, can I get anyone drinks?" The bulldog on the end smacked his backside and huffed while the other Bulldogs rattled off their drink orders, talking over each other and changing halfway through. They were trying to confuse him but Jughead had been working long enough to be used to this and was able to get all the orders down. He changed the alcoholic orders for non-alcoholic versions while walking over to the counter, once again ignoring the eyes on him.

The order bell rang, so Jughead wrote the final drinks order out neatly and handed it to the counter girl with a pointed look before collecting his food. It was two tables over from the Bulldogs and Jughead purposefully went the slightly longer way to avoid any more spills. He forced himself to keep the smile on his face as he placed the food down and dealt with the demands of the table. It was over too quick and Jughead was forced to return to the Bulldogs with their drinks. He gave them what they ordered and was satisfied to see their faces fall when he remembered who ordered what. Reggie spat his drink out and exclaimed, "This has no alcohol in it!" Two other boys drank and spat their drinks out, following Reggies' exclamation. Jughead schooled his face and levelled Reggie with a Look™.

"The selling of alcoholic beverages to anyone under the age of 21 is illegal in America." Before turning and walking back to the order window and picking up another tray of food. This one was further away from the bullies and Jughead relaxed his shoulders just the tiniest bit. It was a little while later that he heard the snapping of fingers and looked to see Reggie with his fingers in the air and a smirk on his face. Luckily Jughead had had a customer earlier who did that and Pops had given him the go-ahead to teach them a lesson. Jughead walked to the kitchen to retrieve his pad and got Pops attention to let him know what's happening. He gave his approval and Jughead walked back to his tormentors' table with his head held high.

"I want-"Jughead cut Reggie off with a snap of his fingers. Reggie scowled and started again, "I said, I want-"Jughead snapped his fingers again – this time in Reggies' face.

"If you don't like it done to you, don't do it to your servers." Jughead took his pencil out and poised it above his pad before flicking his eyes back up, "Remember boys, I have unlimited access to your food. Now then! What food will that be?" The boys were fuming but gave him their orders and he noted them down, taking in every addition and removal said. The kitchen was not happy but did their job and started the food. Jughead was reminded of the *enhanced* abilities of the Serpents when he saw them glancing at the Bulldogs and glowering something fierce. He had the sudden panic of Reggie telling the other boys what he did but none of the Serpents were looking from them to him so he considered himself safe. The Bulldogs' food came relatively quickly and Jughead took it over in two trips which of course they bitched about but whatever.

The night was going quite well until he needed to nip to the bathroom. He didn't see Reggie follow him until he was going to close the stall door and got pushed in with Reggie behind him, locking them in. "What" a hand dug into his hip and Jughead yelped, "The" a hand grabbed his beanie, "Hell" it slammed his head into the stall wall, "Was" a knee pressed between his legs, "That!" was spat into his face and the hand on his hip came up to his throat. "Was your earlier lesson not enough for you? Huh, Juggie? You need more?" Jughead was unable to shake his head and focused on keeping oxygen in his lungs. Reggie dropped him suddenly and he hit the floor, coughing slightly as air rushed back into him. A zipper cut through the fog. Jughead froze and realised that that was not the ideal thing to do too late. A hand grabbed his beanie and another pushed fingers into his mouth before ripping his jaw open as Reggies' cock entered his mouth. It was no-where near Sweet peas' size but Reggie didn't care about Jugheads need to breathe.

He shoved it as far as he could and held Jughead at the root while he gagged. He offered no respite and was immediately shoving Jughead back down to the root the moment he pulled him off. Jughead shoved at Reggies' thighs and resisted as much as he could while desperately trying not to vomit. The only upside to this was that Reggie had no stamina, he came in under 10/15 minutes. Reggie pulled out and came on Jughead face mostly on his lips and chin, even as Jughead pulled his head back and twisted as much as he could. Once it was over, Reggie tucked himself away and crouched down to Jugs' level. "Cheryl is throwing a party tomorrow night at my place. You will be there and you won't bring those Serpents with you. Do you understand?" Jughead lowered his eyes and nodded, he had no choice while Reggie was in front of him.

With the cum washed off his face and blood washed out his mouth, Jughead went to find Pops and was immediately sent home. He changed and walked away from the Diner, not stopping to tell the Serpents where he was going. Sweet Pea knew what he was doing and could track his scent to find out where he was doing it – problem solved. It was quick to get to Mandys' house and Jughead let himself in with the key under the flower pot by the backdoor. Brandon was already in the kitchen in his high chair. He didn't need it but Jughead had to admit that it was less messy to wipe the tray than the table. Mandy walked through the hallway into the kitchen and stopped dead when she saw him. "Oh baby, what happened?" Jughead took mental count of the bruises and wounds visible to Mandy.

"The hickies were consensual, the slap wasn't. I'm ok though" Mandy looked suspicious but relented after giving him a firm hug. Jughead turned the oven on and raided the freezer for the promised pizza and also found some curly fries as well to cook. Jughead read to Brandon for a while before Mandy flowed down the stairs in a maxi dress and strappy heels. Mandy did a little spin and Jughead picked Brandon up to let him see his mother close up. They kissed and rubbed noses before Mandy fluttered out the door with a wave and a vague time of arrival home. Jughead smiled and shook his head before resuming his reading to Brandon. Jughead loved spending time with Bran, teenagers and adults never asked him what his third favourite reptile was.

The pizza was done soon after and the fries were done once the pizza had cooled enough for Bran to eat. Jughead spent the rest of the night like that, hanging out with Brandon and keeping him happy and safe. His phone buzzed a few times but anytime it did, Brandon wanted his attention and Jughead had to ignore it. Once he had finally got Brandon down for the night, he heard a motorbike pull up outside the house. He let out a quiet laugh and made sure that he wasn't actively bleeding and that the bruise on his neck and face were covered before making his way downstairs. Sweet Pea was sitting on the porch step with a fresh black eye covering his left eye. "What the hell happened?" Sweet pea chuckled and held his arms out for Jughead to climb into which he gladly did.

"Just a routine mission from the boss – nothing out of the norm." Jughead frowned and cupped Sweet Peas' face, tracing the edge of the bruise. "Why did you leave the diner so suddenly? You didn't even tell us." Jughead lowered his head and hid it in his boyfriends' neck. Sweet Pea, of course, picked up on his emotions almost immediately and gently guided his head up to meet his gaze. The taller boy leaned in and didn't even try to hide the smelling he was doing. After moving to Jugheads' lips, Sweet Pea suddenly recoiled and his face closed off. Jughead burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, I tried… I'm sorry" He hung his head and covered his face, trying to muffle his sobs.

Large hands covered his own and pulled them away from his face. "When you say that you tried…"

"He forced my jaw open, it bled like last time, and he held my hair and fucked my throat." Jughead brought his arms around himself now, realising that he was full body shaking, "I gagged so much I thought I was going to vomit but he finished before I could. I fought him – I tried, I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Jughead opened his eyes and saw the calm face Sweet Pea was wearing that went so against the burning rage in his eyes. Jughead yelped as Sweet Pea picked him up and carried him back into the house before placing him on the sofa. A glass of water was soon in his hand but before he could drink, a hand was placed over the rim. "Beautiful," Jughead caught Sweet Peas' gaze. "Do you trust me?" Jughead didn't hesitate to nod. Sweet Pea fumbled in his pocket for a moment and Jughead watched as Sweet Peas' face went from calm to horrified before realising what Sweet Pea was going for. Jughead reached into the serpent jacket he still had on and withdrew Sweet peas' switchblade from the pocket. The Serpents' face was priceless,

"Lifted it from your pocket on the ride this morning. Figured I'd need it." A kiss was his answer. A long and slow kiss that filled his mouth with the spice and coffee taste that he now associated with the man in front of him. Preoccupied with the kiss, Jughead missed Sweet Pea slipping the knife from his hand and opening it. The blade got dragged over Sweet Peas' wrist and the black blood dripped from the cut into the water below. It swirled in the clear liquid and darkened it until it wasn't see-through at all. Once the cut on his wrist was healed, Sweet Pea broke the kiss and brought the glass up to his Beauties' lips. Jughead eyed the colour but didn't hesitate or stop him from tipping the liquid down his throat.

Jughead immediately felt his jaw stop aching and his throat smooth out. The wound on his hip lightened into scarring including the self-inflicted ones. The hickies lightened but the bite mark on his thigh stayed strong. "It doesn't work as well on wounds I've created, doesn't work at all on wounds created by my venom. That's why this is still here" Firm fingers pressed into the bite mark and the pain shot up his leg but with Sweet Peas' dark eyes staring him down, the pain was damped by the pleasure starting to build in his gut.

"Brush my hair for me?" Jughead didn't know where that came from but he kinda liked it and it seemed that Sweet Pea did too. Given that Jughead was picked up and taken to the guest room in in-human time. They spent a good half an hour with Sweet Pea sitting behind him brushing his long hair. Jughead almost didn't realise that he was leaning further and further back until he was on his back and soon slipped into a warm and soft sleep.


	9. Friday -Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bulldogs make trouble for the Serpents and Jughead gets a phonecall he could have lived without.

Friday gave Jughead a sick feeling in his stomach. The threat of Reggies' party demand hung over his head and cast him in shadows. The darkness was warmed slightly by the heater behind him, a heavy arm slung across his stomach with a possessive hand holding him firm. Jughead shifted slightly to ease the pressure on his wounded hip only to freeze – his thighs were slick and his underwear was damp against his core. His period had arrived. Great.

Jughead groaned and shifted upright, ignoring the feeling of everything shifting. The arm around his waist tightened and kept him down. "Sweet pea" Nothing happened so Jughead slapped the hand on him. "Sweets!" The man in question shifted slightly and groaned before tightening the arm even further. "Sweets I need the bathroom – please"

"Hold it for 5 minutes more" Jughead slapped the arm harder this time,

"Not the sort of thing you can hold Sweets" A deep breath in was heard and Jughead knew the moment that Sweet Pea smelt fresh blood because his eyes shot open and they were burning red. Jughead suddenly found himself on his back on the bed, Sweet Pea hovering over him. The gleaming fangs were showing on his lips and Jughead had the thought of the blood dripping off them Wednesday night. Sweet Pea lowered himself down and under Jugheads wide eyes licked a long stripe across the blood-stained fabric and sucked it into his mouth. Ok, Sweet Pea drank blood – the sweet metallic liquid that Sweet Pea was drinking on Tuesday. It was blood. Ok, Jughead could work this that.

The pleasure surged as Sweet Pea continued to clean him up. Wet licks were applied and sucks were happening almost constantly. Jugheads head was fuzzy and slowly filling with liquid as his underwear was cleaned. When Sweet Pea finally stopped and raised himself off Jughead, It took Jughead a moment to realise. Sweet Peas' entire bottom half of his face was tinged red and sticky. A red-tinged tongue came out and licked the red up from around his lips and Jughead felt his underwear stick to him for an entirely different reason. A smirk answered him and he wanted to reach up and kiss that smirk away but a bang from down the hall stopped him.

"Brans' up. I need to shower" Sweet Pea pressed down and gave him one final lick that had Jughead arching off the bed.

"Enjoy yourself Beautiful, I'll see you at school ok?" Jughead nodded and rolled off the bed, rushing to the bathroom before gravity took hold. By the time Jughead had showered, brushed his teeth and popped a tampon in; Sweet Pea was gone. Only his serpent jacket was left on the bed, a t-shirt on top. The flannel was very obviously Sweet Peas' and had the same oceany water smell clinging to it. That seemed to be Sweet Peas personal scent, the one that was ingrained into his skin and bones. The leather came from his jacket, the coffee from his apparent caffeine addiction and the oil from working on the bikes.

Jughead smiled and stored the information in his mental folder. The folder had a little cartoon snake on it and inside was all of the serpents Jughead knew about. His fathers' file was the biggest (obviously) but now Jughead was finding himself altering it to be past tense. Like 'Alcoholic' was now 'Past-Alcoholic' and things like that. Jughead didn't know what was true anymore, not even some things about himself.

Last night when Brandon had gotten overly excited, Jughead had hissed at him. He hadn't meant to, it had been pure instinct and he had slammed his mouth closed afterwards. Jughead didn't talk again until he was putting Brandon to bed. Bran had begged and begged for Jughead to sing him to sleep like he always did. Jughead had hesitantly agreed. It was halfway through the lullaby that Jughead caught himself swaying side to side gently and he was lisping on his s's. He ran his tongue along his teeth and froze when he found the fangs. Two long curved fangs with razor-sharp ends to them had slid out of his gums above his lateral incisors. Luckily Bran had already been lulled to sleep because Jug froze in the middle of the song.

Jughead had wondered whether to mention that to Sweet Pea but had decided against it when he saw Sweet Peas' black eye, which he realised had not been there this morning. Huh. Speaking of Sweet Pea, Jughead slipped the too big shirt over his head letting it fall as it wished. The shirt was past his crotch and his hands as well, as almost all of Sweet Peas' shirts were on him. Jughead took a deep breath in and was comforted by the smell of ocean, sweat and coffee. Hang on, this was the shirt Sweet Pea wore yesterday – isn't it? Huh, Jughead was kinda into it. The shirt was thick and soft, warming him more than his threadbare shirts could.

The jacket was shrugged on and his boots laced up before he made his way downstairs. Mandy was asleep on the table and snoring slightly while Bran was wiggling in his high chair and splashing his cereal everywhere. Jughead laughed and lifted Bran over to the sink to wipe him up and to fill his Sippy cup with water before putting him down to let him wander. While he did that, Jughead tried to wake his mother up. Orange juice and painkillers were taken down the hatch and feet were massaged before his alarm was going to warm him of the time. Money was pressed into his hands before he was grabbing his bag and rushing out the door.

He had to run to school but he got there in time to get to homeroom. Reggie wasn't in his homeroom but he was in his first class – maths. The teacher wasn't that attentive to the students, they mostly just focused on getting through the syllabus. Jughead didn't mind that in reality, he took all his notes down while ignoring everybody else then he can study them at home. Today was different, Reggie was silent the whole lesson. This was not normal. Reggie was a constant noise in this class; always shouting, throwing paper about and just generally bugging Jughead and the other kids. Today he was silent but Jughead could feel him staring into the back of his head.

Fangs was leaning against the opposite hallway wall flicking through his phone rapidly. Jughead smiled slightly and made his way to his next class knowing that Fangs was following along behind him. An arm slipped around his waist and dug into his hip slightly. Jughead didn't bother with it as he was more concerned with getting his notes onto his bag without dislodging anything else. He reached his locker, still not hearing anything from Fangs or acknowledging him in any way. His locker was opened with one hand and the other was in his bag. "Hey Fangs, can I ask you-"

Suddenly he was spun around and was kissed hard. He flung his arms around Fangs' shoulders until he was stable on his feet. Once that was done – Jughead was hit with the sick sensation of a Letterman jacket under his fingers. He surged down immediately and crawled between his legs. When he straightened up he saw Sweet Pea standing at the end of the hallway with rage in his eyes. Jughead was only scared for a moment before Sweet Pea stormed passed him and threw the Bulldog down the hall. Arms came around him and he panicked, swinging his elbow back into the guys' stomach then as he bent over – a fist to the nose. He heard the sickening crunch under his knuckles and forced himself out of the hold.

Fangs laughed slightly, ignoring the blood now dripping down his face. " Wow, you've got a hell of a swing!" Jughead was mortified and started stammering apologies between exclamations. "Nah don't worry about it Jug. I heal fast" Fangs said it all with a smile on his face. Sweet Pea was still yelling at the Bulldog in the background, Jughead just hoped he wasn't getting physical or that his eyes were going. That would not put them in a good position.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" The principle was storming down the hall towards Sweet Pea and Fangs reached out to take Jugheads hand. Two school guards came to pass the principle before slamming into Sweet Pea and swinging him onto the lockers, keeping him pinned. Toni came up on Jugheads other side and took his hand, grounding him and herself. The other kids scurried away at the order of the principles, looking over their shoulder as much as they could. The principle helped the boy off the floor and dusting his jacket off before rounding on Sweet Pea. "What is wrong with you Serpent! What makes you think you can get away with this!" Fangs butted in,

" Sir I was here the whole time and you can check the cameras – like that one-" he pointed to a camera down the hall that pointed straight towards the row of lockers. " This bulldog tricked Jughead into thinking he was me, waited until Sweet Pea was in view before forcing himself onto Jughead. He kissed him without consent, knowing that Jughead was dating someone." The principle straight-up laughed and kept going for a long time,

"Do you really think I'm going to believe that Serpent! You criminals just vouch for each other all the time." Toni stepped forward,

"Let's watch the cameras then, can't change them!" The principles' attitude finally got the better of him and he agreed. They led the way with the guards hauling Sweet Pea by the shoulders with his arms behind his back. One of the security guards must have radioed the police as there were two officers in the principles office waiting. The screens were turned on and security footage began to play. It took the principle a good few minutes to locate the right camera at the right time. Once it was playing the officers got handcuffs out ready to be slapped on Sweet Peas' wrists.

Jughead watched himself walk on screen with the Bulldog right by him, hand resting on his hip. Jughead reached out and turned the volume up so that they could all hear him referring to the boy as 'fangs'. Jughead watches himself get spun and kissed before he ducks out and sees Sweet Pea slam the boy down, screaming his head off – but not touching him. The principles' face fell quite a lot as the time went on.

His plan was crumbling before his eyes and Jughead was happy about it. Once the video was over the principle turned to face the officers holding Sweet Pea, took in the look on their faces and sighed. "Let him go"

"What!" The Bulldogs – whose name Jughead still didn't know – exclaimed. "You're going to let him go! After what he did!" The officers patted the boys' shoulder,

"With the evidence provided, there is nothing we can legally do. Any punishment here on has to come from school authorities." They walked out, ignoring the boys yelling. With no police officers to order about, the kid turned on the school guard. Jughead was developing a headache at this rate and cradled his head in his hands. A light scuffle was heard before two large warms hands cupped his head and sturdy fingers dug into his neck and helped relieve the pressure. Jughead moaned and dropped his hands, the water and coffee smell reassuring him of the person in front of him.

"Attacking another student is not grounds for Expulsion unfortunately however it is grounds for Suspension. Mr Marrou you are to collect your stuff from your locker and be off the school grounds." Fangs and Toni cried out but the principle waved his hand and had them tugged out the office.

Jughead got tugged out with them and started to panic slightly. The bulldog was smirking at him and Jughead was hit with the realisation that this was planned. They wanted Sweet Pea out of the way – way? He was going to find out tonight wasn't he? At that god damn party.

The other classes passed incredibly quickly, filled with worry for Sweet pea and the consequences of what had happened. He had heard the motorbike start up partway through his next class before it pulled out and disappeared down the road. Sweet Pea was no longer in the school and Jugheads main bodyguard was gone. Great. Fangs stuck to his side the entire time. When he left his class, Fangs was standing across from the door, this time without his phone, and was staring at the door until Jughead walked through. Once he saw Jug, he sprang to his side, holding onto his wrist and not letting go until they reached Jugheads next class.

It wasn't until lunch that the other teen serpents learned what had happened and all of them were angry. It was one of the first times Jughead had seen the laws in action. Sweet Pea had told Jughead what the updated serpent laws were – Yes you heard right 'updated' after all Jughead had been there when the original laws were written; after years and years of having no defined laws, a four-year-old Jughead had sat on the table and watched twenty or so grown men and women in leather argue and fight all night until the laws were set in stone. Jughead could still recite them to this day;

  1. A Serpent never shows cowardice
  2. If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, they are still Serpents
  3. A Serpent never sheds its' skin
  4. A Serpent never betrays his own.



According to Sweet Pea, two more had been added and the first and second had been changed. Instead of 'A Serpent never shows cowardice' it was apparently now 'No serpent stands alone'. Jughead had internally laughed at that, how many times had he stood his ground with no one around him to help? He'd lost count. The second was even more ridiculous, 'If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, they are still Serpents' was now 'If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of'. Except, of course, when the Serpent King is imprisoned, the Serpent Queen disappears taking the Princess with her and the 12-year-old Serpent Prince is left to live on the streets for years. Then, it's ok to not uphold the law. The fifth and sixth laws added were equally ridiculous; 'No Serpent is left for dead' and 'in unity, there is strength'. What a load of horse crap.

How many times had Jughead gone to sleep wondering if tonight was the night he starved? How many times had Jughead been forced to stand his ground – sometimes against the Serpents – before being beaten to the point of unconsciousness? How many times. It was exhausting to think about so Jughead hadn't, until now. Watching all the serpents round on the Bulldog table was panic-inducing for him, they were all going to get expelled like this. He grabbed Toni and told her this, "We'll be fine Jug don't worry" was uttered before she shook his arm off and fiddled on her phone. She pointed it to where one of the other female Serpents was heading towards the Bulldog table.

She walked past it slow, slow enough for one of the bulldogs to call out to her to 'Come take a bite of this snack!" Referring to himself. She paused, before going over to their table and taking the sandwich on his tray, thanking him and walking off with it. His yell was priceless and Jughead couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of it.

The rest of the day passed in much the same fashion. The Serpents took every chance they could to mess with the Bulldogs and that included Archie. Jughead saw him a few times, staring at Jughead and whichever Serpent was his bodyguard at that moment. Jughead was slightly worried about it, Archie could get incredible whiny and tantrumy when he didn't get what he wanted. That never ended well. Betty and Veronica were always nearby like they wanted to talk to him but not the Serpent he was with. He tried to ignore them. He didn't want to exactly but when he spoke with Fangs and Toni, he realised how much better they spoke to him. Betty and Veronica had a habit of taking over him, not taking him seriously and acting like he wasn't there. The serpents never did that. Jughead didn't want to break his friendship with the girls by ignoring them but it was looking that way at the moment.

By the time school ended, Jughead realised that since that morning in maths, he hadn't seen Reggie at all. When leaving the building, his car wasn't in the lot either – ok now Jughead was worried. But he had a shift first to deal with, then that party. He saw 'his' helmet resting next to Fangs with the silver scratched metal shining in the weak sun left. "Hey Kitty Kat, can I get a lift to work?"

"Yeah Sure, Tones can you text Sweets and have him meet us there?"

"On it!" The motorbike roared to life beneath him and Jughead found that Fangs wasn't nearly as warm as Sweet Pea was. Oh well, it wasn't that long until the Diner was in sight and Jughead spied the intimidating form of his boyfriend leaning up against his bike. Jughead smiled despite everything and was quick to hop off the bike, once it had parked, and jump on Sweet Pea – being held up easily. Hands came to hold his thighs and a tongue was pressed into his mouth, warm and wet. "Break it up lovebirds! We got eating to do!"

They reluctantly separated and made their way into the Diner, Jughead stopping off at the bathroom first, and found the staff only booth. Mandy served them with a smile and noted Sweet Peas' arm around his shoulder before levelling him with a Look™ and waggling her eyebrows. Jughead blushed bright red and Sweet Pea just tugged him closer and kissed the red cheeks – not helping in the slightest. They talked and laughed as they ate, ignoring the elephant in the room – until Jugheads phone went.

Reggies face flashed on the screen and Jughead felt his food start to make a reappearance. The picture in question was a photo of Reggie dripping wet with a sadistic smirk on his face. What you couldn't see in the picture, was Reggies' hand in Jugheads hair – forcing him down on his cock. Ignoring the tears on Jugheads face and the choking sounds he was emitting. Sweet Pea took his headphones and plugged them in, before putting one bud in Jugheads' ear and offering the other to Toni. She took it and he answered the call knowing that Sweet Pea and Fangs could hear already:

"Hello?"

"Evening Juggie" He whimpered at the oil slick tone of voice. "Ah, I get you that excited Jug?" He stayed silent. "Well?" His tone had changed to ice sharp and another whimper escaped,

"Yes"

"Yes, What?" He swallowed and looked away from the others,

"Yes, Sir."

"Good Girl, you know who you belong too?"

"Yes Sir"

"Good. Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

"Yes Sir" Reggie was silent for a moment before his voice returned.

"Come to the party 10 minutes early, I have something for you."

"Y-Yes Sir"

"Goodbye Baby"

"Goodbye Sir" he hung up the phone and felt tears fall steadily. An arm was slung around his shoulders and pulled him into a warm and solid chest.

"How did you survive so long with him on your own?" Jughead just shook and hid his face. He had gone so long hiding this away from everybody else, until now. He wondered what Reggie had in store for him, he guessed he'd find out tonight.


	10. Friday - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party turns onto hell for Jughead and he learns something about himself before it ends.

The house had all the lights on when Jughead stood in front of it. Music was pounding against the walls of the house and it echoed around his skull when the butler opened the door. The extravagant hallway was gold and red and covered in shiny things. There were a few people already milling about, downing pre-game drinks and moving to the music, but he paid them no mind. Reggie was sitting on the top step of the grand staircase and Jughead slowly climbed until he was eye level with him.

"Good Girl" Reggie had a smirk that Jughead knew of. This was going to be painful, mentally and physically.

Reggie took his wrist and dragged him further upstairs, towards the bedrooms and the bathrooms. Jughead started to panic now as he heard heels on the wooden floor behind him, a tell-all sign. He was pushed into a bedroom on his right and froze when he saw what was on the bed. A pastel pink tartan patterned skirt was playing on the bed covers, it had a thin white sleeveless blouse with a button-up front next to it and on top of them – a lacy (practically see-through) pair of panties with matching bra. Ah Fuck.

Jughead whirled around to face Reggie, ready to beg and plead as much as he had too but instead came face to face with Cheryl. "Aren't they beautiful Juggie? They were expensive you know." Jughead caught Reggies' eyes and shook his head with large watering eyes.

"Be a good girl Baby and get all pretty for your Sir" Reggies' voice left no argument and Jughead couldn't look at Cheryl as he turned around to face the pink and white ensemble. He knew that if he tried to take the clothes into the bathroom and change he'd be in big trouble and Sweet Pea wasn't here to save him this time. His hands were shaking as he undid the zipper on his jacket and placed it on the bed. Apparently, he was being too slow as he heard a huff and suddenly hands were on his shirt collar and a loud *rip* sounded in the bedroom. Jughead let the tears fall then. It wasn't Sweet Peas' shirt, he had changed into one of his own after his short (uneventful) shift. He was really glad he did now.

His wife-beater was given the same treatment and long red nails dug into his bandages. The pin was removed and the bandages unravelled, the soft sound of them hitting the floor hidden under Cheryl's shriek. "Why are yours bigger than mine!" Jughead didn't say anything as Cheryl dug her nails into the soft flesh and squeezed. It left a prickly sensation that Jughead could have sworn moved to his entire body, making it feel… heavy. The bra was picked up and slipped onto his arms, up his shoulders and clipped around his back. The familiar sensation of the tight construction wires was hell on his mind and he couldn't help the increase of tears.

"Don't make a scene Baby. You look so sexy like this!" The button on his jeans was next then the zipper. Jughead had enough sense to move his legs to not trip over them as they were tugged down. Wait where had his shoes gone? His boxers were grabbed and Jughead had the sudden thought of what Reggie was going to do when he saw the tampon string. Apparently, yell out curses was the answer. 'What the fuck is that?" Even Cheryl rolled her eyes,

"It's a tampon Reg. Your Baby is having her time of the month" Reggies' face was priceless until it shifted.

"Well, at least that means I won't need lube this week!" Jugheads' brain shut off at that point and he numbly watched as the panties were glided up his legs and into place. He felt himself be tugged out of the bedroom and into what he could only assume to be a bathroom, given the cold tiles under his bare feet. The bath rim was hard and uncomfortable under him but he knew better than to complain to either of the people in front of him. Something cold was smeared on his legs and a razor soon followed, great. All that time of growing his hair out to feel better in his skin – gone.

Time started to drift away from him as he numbly sat there, silently begging for it to end already. The torment or his life – he was good with either at this point. It was, sometime later that his legs were wiped off and something silky was put on him instead. He looked down, his calf and lower thigh were now a slightly see-through white – stockings. Yay. His arms were tugged each which way and the silkiness of the blouse was cool against his heated skin as it was buttoned up. The skirt was zipped up and the blouse tucked in. Pastel pink converses were put on his feet, he was the same size as Cheryl – huh. He supposed he should be thankful he wasn't being put into a pair of her heels. A yelp escaped him as his beanie was ripped off his head, the pins getting caught and pulling some of his hair off with it. A quick finger comb, some powder and lip gloss and Cheryl was satisfied.

Jughead had forgotten what it was like to wear a skirt. He had worn them a few times as a kid, preferring the shorts and t-shirts his dad had put him in. The short pink skirt rode up as he walked down the stairs on Reggies' arm. It showed off the lacy tops of the thigh highs and Jughead felt himself blush as other Bulldogs swarmed Reggie and eyed him. Reggie didn't say anything when one of the Bulldogs grabbed one of his thighs and squeezed it. Normally Reggie was incredibly possessive of Jughead – see, every instance since the Serpents' arrival – but that night multiple other bulldogs were grabbing at him and whispering in his ear. And Reggie did nothing about it. Odd.

Alcohol was flowing that night and Reggie had a way of making sure Jughead drank. He took the shot into his mouth, then forcing his tongue down Jugheads throat and forcing the alcohol down with it. It wasn't long before he started to feel the effects, everything became kinda blurry and more saturated. His feet started to get caught under him and he found himself clinging onto Reggie to stay upright. The arm around his waist kept him pressed firmly against the hard body next to him but it wasn't a warm body. Sweet Pea was always warm, wasn't he? Now that Jughead was looking around, he saw a lot of blue and gold, some red and white but no black and green. There were no Serpents here.

Jughead pulled away from the body holding him, only to trip over an empty cup on the ground and fall. He managed to catch himself on his hands and felt the cup he now realised he was holding spill over the blouse. It stuck to his skin and he shivered as laughs echoed around him. A smooth hand grabbed his upper arm and hauled him up, "Sorry everyone, looks like Babys had too many bottles!" He felt himself being pulled away but was more interested in the swirly patterns all the lights were making as they passed them. A door slammed and the noise level decreased, leaving Jugheads ears ringing. He turned and faced Reggie, a question on his lips, only to freeze when he saw the rest of the Bulldogs, minus Archie, flanking him.

"The boys and I were talking Baby" One of the dogs got behind Jughead and grabbed his arm, keeping him pinned in place even as he struggled. "They made me see how selfish I was being!" Another dog came up and tore the blouse open, exposing his sticky with alcohol chest. "Your behaviour this past week, with those… Serpents" Reggie spat the word Serpent out like he was talking about the scum of the earth. Jughead wondered what would happen if he knew the Serpents said 'Bulldog' the same way. That train of thought exploded when another dog pushed his skirt up to bunch at the hips before cupped a hand over his core. Reggie kept talking, "It's proven to me that you need more to keep you satisfied – So I have the solution!" He spread his arms wide and the other Bulldogs all moved at once. Jughead cried out as multiple hands grabbed his skin, pulling at his clothes and hair.

His back met a bed soon after and he looked up at the 10 men above him. His arms were grabbed and held down, out to his sides, as his legs were spread and held open. "Wait" Reggie fetched a waste bin from the other side of the room and Jughead whined as he felt his tampon being pulled out and fingers replace it. He saw Reggie pull his fingers back – they were coated in red blood. "I was right! We won't need lube". A hand was in his hair and he yelped as it was wrenched to one side. He choked almost immediately, the dog wasn't thick by any means but he was long and he hit the back of Jugheads throat on almost every thrust. Jughead had one flash of bravery and as the Bulldogs went to slide out, he clamped his teeth down until he tasted blood. Something else happened as well, he felt his fangs descend this time and he felt them hit the vein. A pressure was building in his gums and Jughead decided to just let it go. The Bulldog screamed and used his fingers to tear Jugheads jaw open. His dick had a deep red bite mark about ¾ of the way down it. Blood was oozing from it but most spectacularly, the vein was turning black as what Jughead now realised was his venom moved through his bloodstream.

The other Bulldogs let him go and started stepping back with identical looks of worry clear on their faces. The bulldog he'd bit started screaming as the black veins started creeping further into his clothes. Jughead could feel the moment when it hit his heart and the others in the room could tell because the infected dog started gasping and clutching his chest. He fell to the floor and his limbs started to move erratically, not unlike a fit. It took a minute but eventually, the Bulldog stopped moving and slumped onto the floor; his face, neck and exposed limp dick covered in black veins with blood encrusted on the crotch and lower dick. Nine Bulldogs were silent for a moment before turning to look at Jughead as he rose into a sitting position. Jughead looked at each of them in the eye as he slowly opened his mouth and licked his exposed fangs. 8 teenagers simultaneously turned tails and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind them. That left Reggie, who pulled a switchblade out of Jugheads jacket that was still laying on the end of the bed.

"You bite me," The blade was pressed to his neck, "I take you down with me! Got it?" Jughead had a staredown with him for just a moment before the sting turned too sharp and his neck was decorated with a red line of blood. Jughead swallowed and slowly laid back down allowing Reggie to cover him more fully. The skirt was shoved back up and the panties pushed aside.

"Wait. Sir, you need to prep me-!" Reggie didn't listen and unzipped his pants, freeing his erect cock before forcing it forward until it caught on Jugheads core and started inching in. Jughead screamed at that and felt Reggies' other hand clamp over his mouth – the blade long forgotten. He shook his head desperately, trying to dislodge the man above him but he couldn't. He felt Reggie force himself further into Jugheads body and Jughead knew that hot tears were falling down his face and soaking his hair as Reggie moaned above him and shoved that bit further in. With Reggies' moans and Jugheads muffled screams, neither of them heard the door slam downstairs. They did, however, hear the bedroom door burst open though and as Jughead turned his head as much as he could, he yelled out in relief.

Sweet Pea was filling out the doorway with his frame and Jughead somehow found the brain capacity to notice that Sweet Pea had his red eyes out. His hair had messed up to the point that two strands were now standing firmly upwards, they looked almost solid to Jugheads tear-filled eyes. Sweet Pea was heaving, his chest was rising and falling with his breath and he had such hatred in his eyes that Jughead felt Reggie shudder above him and go to move away. Sweet Pea didn't let him. The man moved without them seeing and was suddenly standing right behind Reggie. He slammed his hand around Reggies' throat and Jughead saw blood start to drip down the Bulldogs chest. It was almost poetic how Reggies' eyes widened, and he started to wheeze as more and more oxygen was deprived to him. Sweet Pea tore Reggie off Jughead and Jughead sobbed as he curled around himself and tried to ignore the wet feeling between his legs that he knew was blood. Instead, he shifted the panties back into place and focused on the way Sweet Peas' eyes glowed so bright in the bedrooms low light and how the sharp teeth poking out from his lips were a gleaming white.

The scarlet blood running down Reggies' chest increased in volume as Sweet Pea let out an animalistic growl and leaned forward before forcing his mouth around Reggies' neck and letting the *CRUNCH* fill the room before pulling back. The gaping hole where Reggies' throat used to be spurted out rivers of blood and Jughead watched as Sweet Pea leaned forward and started to drink the scarlet liquid. Reggies' body started to twitch less and less before it eventually went still, and Sweet Pea dropped him onto the floor. His face was ashen grey, and his skin was hollowed. Jughead kinda wished he'd had a more painful death but at least he was gone.

Sweet Pea turned to him and Jughead swallowed at the blood coating the bottom half of Sweet Peas' face, his neck and some of his chest. The fangs were still poking out of the taller mans' lips and Jughead wondered just how long they were. Sweet Pea came closer and Jughead realised that the strands of solid hair on Sweet Peas' head weren't hair, they were solid black horns, slightly crooked and pointy at the tip. They had small cracks in them and there was a slightly red undercurrent to the cracks. Sweet Pea leaned down and came face to face with Jughead, "Hey Beautiful" It was whispered and gentle like Jughead was going to break if he spoke any louder. "He's not going to touch you again, ok. You're safe with me." Jughead just sobbed louder and held his arms out for Sweet Pea to pick him up, a command that Sweet Pea was more than happy to comply with.

He turned and collected all of Jugheads original clothes and handing them to Jug before wrapping the bedsheets around Jugheads body and lifting the man into his arms. The world around Jughead started to blur and he turned his face into his boyfriends' neck. It took only a few minutes before the world returned to its original focus and Jughead saw that they were inside Sweet Peas' trailer, the bedroom to be specific.

Sweet Pea laid him on the bed and started to unwind the sheet. While doing this he gently whispered, "My Beauty, I know that tonight might have effected your trust in me but please hear me, I can heal you if you let me" The look on Sweet Peas' face was so open that Jughead didn't hesitate in saying, "Why would this affect my trust in you?" He reached forward and cupped Sweet Peas face. "The only thing you did tonight was saving me – my trust in you has not changed" A tear fell next to his hand and cut a slightly lighter streak in the now drying red. Sweet Pea rose slightly and sat behind Jughead, allowing Jughead to lean back and use him as a pillow. "Please trust me Beautiful" Was said into his ear as Sweet Pea brought his switchblade out of his pocket and placed it on his opposing wrist. "Drink Jug, Drink" Sweet Pea slit an opening in his wrist and Jughead watched the blood drip out, disturbingly black. Sweet Pea raised the dripping wrist to Jugheads' lips and it was a testament to what he had seen already that Jughead didn't question the other boy and drank the liquid. Without the water to dilute it, Sweet Peas' blood was almost salty in flavour but the more he drank, the less pain radiated from his body.

Once the pain was gone completely, he detached from the wrist and shifted in his boyfriends' arms. He paused as Sweet Pea placed their foreheads together and breathed as deeply as he could. "I will tell you what I am, I promise. Let me clean us up first though, ok?" Jughead nodded and watched as Sweet Pea moved into the bathroom before hearing the shower go. He removed the blood-soaked sheet from around him and stripped the ruined clothes off. They had a slight hint of Reggies' cologne and sticky alcohol still on them, he wanted to burn them – Sweet Pea would probably be ok with that given the feelings he had towards Reggie. Now completely naked, Jughead stood up and moved towards the mirror on the back of the closet. He saw the red nail marks on his shoulders and arm and hips from where the Bulldogs had manhandled him. They were slowly disappearing, and he watched as they disappeared completely. The only evidence of the crime committed left was the blood covering his inner thighs. That soon would be washed away too, and the only evidence left after that, would be his memories – and the dead bodies.

The shower was still going so Jughead felt comfortable standing naked by the mirror. The hickies on his neck were now completely gone as were all the scratches and bruises had accumulated over the past week. The only things left were the self-harm scars on his arms and hips, the scarred bite on his thigh and the scarred carving on his hip. He wrapped his arms around himself and breathed deeply. How had his life become so fucked? Why was it, that when something bad happened, it was always him? Jughead just about had the mental capacity to register the shower shutting off and he retreated to the bed, wrapping himself up in the bloody sheet.

It took a moment but the bedroom door opened and his boyfriend stepped through, closing the door behind him. Sweet pea was wearing a pair of low hanging grey sweatpants and Jughead had to smile at the cliché of them. He was rubbing towel across his hair viciously, swearing now and again as the towel got caught on his horns. He soon finished and threw the towel into the laundry hamper on the opposite wall before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey Beautiful, how ya feeling?" Jughead shrugged,

"I've been better. I've been worse" He leaned forward, a silent invitation. Sweet Pea picked up it immediately and moved behind him, cradling Jughead between the 'V' of his legs. Jughead untangled one of his arms from the blanket cocoon and took Sweet Peas' hand in his. His hands were as large as the rest of him and calloused from the mechanics of the bikes. His fingernails had extended and sharped into claws, slightly curved and jagged at the edges. Jughead ran his fingertips over the warm skin, not really cataloguing the aspects more just – feeling. The other arm came around his waist, he twisted his other hand out of the sheet and cover that arm with his own. Jughead leaned back tucked his head into Sweet Peas' neck and breathed deeply – that salty water smell now tinged with the orchid that Jughead had used a few days ago. "If I look in Dads' book – what page would have your initials on it?"

"Two pages would have my initials beautiful" Sweet Pea shifted some and Jughead lifted his head so he could see those dark eyes bleed red and start glowing. Those black horns started emitting a slight glow themselves – from between the cracks – and those gleaming fangs descended. "These are from my father" Jughead chose not to mention the slight lisp the fangs caused. "Like him, I'm something called a Hodag. It's a horned canine with glowing, red eyes and long fangs. We're roughly the size of a large dog when fully shifted. Much of our magic is contained in our horns; when powdered they can make a person immune to the effects of alcohol and able to go without sleep for seven days and nights." Jughead twisted and reached up to touch said horns. They were burning hot under his fingers and Jughead had to retract his hand the moment he touched it. "Sorry love should have warned you about them" Jughead shook his head with a smile to show he wasn't upset before placing a chaste peck on the other mans' lips.

"You said two pages" Sweet Pea smiled and tightened his hold before retracting the fangs, the horns and eyes stayed.

"From my mothers' side, I get the whole – drinking blood thing. And the smell of water". Speaking of blood, Jughead shifted and grimaced at the stickiness on his thighs. Sweet Pea inhaled and froze. "I can clean you off but we might get distracted" Jughead tilted his head before shaking it slightly, burrowing further into Sweet Peas' warm tan chest. He got a kiss on the head for it. "My other heritage is that of a Kappa. The Kappa is a Japanese water demon that feeds on human blood. We're known for strangling humans that invade our shallow ponds. A full blood Kappa resembles a scale-covered monkey with webbed hands and a water-filled depression atop its head. The water in this hollow is the source of our strength. If you trick them into bowing then you can weaken them and strike"

"Toni called you a demon the other day, you're ok with that?" Sweet Pea nodded and took another breath in.

"You wanna shower now? That can't be comfortable to sit in." Jughead sighed and nodded reluctantly,

"It isn't. But I don't wanna move. You're warm!" A deep chuckle vibrated through the toned chest he was resting on and made Jughead feel all fizzy.

"What if you bathed instead of showered and I carried you there? Would that be better?"

"Yes please!" Sweet Pea bundled him back up into the sheet and lifted him, keeping him tucked against that chest. He was carried through to the bathroom and sat on the toilet lid while Sweet Pea got the tub filled up. Suddenly something flagged in Jugheads mind. "Sweets?" A hum answered him as a large dollop of bubble bath mixture was added to the water. "There were no Serpents at the party, how did you know I'd need help?" The man in question straightened up and scowled,

"Andrews heard his little mutt friends talk about 'sharing the boss's toy' took him a day to figure that out but he did, Ran right to the White Wyrm to warn me. Oh, the downside of that-" Sweet Pea was rubbing the back of neck and Jughead was immediately on high alert, "Your dad overheard and freaked out. Said he would need to look 'his bubby' over. I said that you were seeing him tomorrow anyway so till wait till then. Was that ok?" Jughead let out a sigh and deflated before nodding at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's ok." The water shut off and Sweet Pea turned his back entirely and waited. Jughead smiled at that and slowly unwound the sheet, letting it drop in a heap, and stepped into the water. Once below the bubble line he reached out and took Sweet Peas' wrist, tugging him back around. "You can look now, I'm good" Sweet Pea came to the edge of the bathtub and started to knead his fingers into Jugheads skull, loosening the tension still present, until Jughead felt his eyes slip close and the world slip away from him.


	11. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Friday night, both good and bad.

The world came back to him as tipping with rain and with the wind screaming against the windows. The bed was cold around him, only a little warmth trapped under the covers with him. He shifted slightly and felt his briefs covering him with a wife-beater hiding his chest. He also felt the tampon shift as he moved – which was just great! (Severe sarcasm there folks). The sun wasn’t quite risen yet so it was still early at least, even if it was Saturday. Jughead sat up, reregistering that he felt no pain anywhere in his body. Well, except his traitorous womb but…

Sweet Peas’ voice floated between the door cracks and Jughead focused on it. It was answered by a high pitched voice and another low toned voice. Toni and Fangs – had to be. He left the bed and made it quickly before finding a pair of sweats to wear, he had to roll the bottoms up a little, and leaving the bedroom. It was even colder in the main room so Jughead made a bee-line towards the table wear the other kids were sitting. He ignored them, they knew he was awake the moment he sat up, and crawled into Sweet Peas’ lap so he could soak up as much warmth possible. Strong arms came around him, providing more warmth and comfort to him. He burrowed his nose into the tattoo and breathed in the watery smell of his boyfriend with the strong black coffee that lingered on his breath. He hummed and wiggled until he was comfy only for his pillow to start to move so he decided to whack it until it stopped.

Tonis’ voice made it to his ears, “Ahh, he’s adorable.” Jughead raised one finger and hissed in her direction while he stayed where he was, perfectly content.

“Beautiful?”

“Hm?”

“Can I see your eyes please?” Jughead shrugged at the response and re-situated himself until he could face Sweet pea. “Thought so, your eyes have changed my love.” Jughead made a noise of confusion before feeling something metal press against his exposed arm. Toni was holding her compact mirror towards him and smiled softly when he took it. The reflection that greeted him didn’t inspire him with confidence, sunken eyes and pale sickly green skin. It was easy to ignore that in favour of focusing on the emerald green snake eyes looking back at him. They were almost neon in colour and he found himself drawn into them as they shifted. A hand left his waist and covered his eyes just in time as he realised he was pitching forward. He centred himself and pulled the hand off his face to see the mirror back in Tonis’ hands and disappearing into her bag.

“That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen” Sweet Peas’ voice was lower than Jughead normally heard outside the bedroom. The arm still around his waist tightened and Jughead could feel the heat pouring off the larger man.

“Not now Sweets, the king’s on the way” Fangs’ voice was clipped and short while looking at his phone. All three Serpents looked towards him as he registered what Fangs was saying. His father was coming to see him. Great.

“I need to change” He yelped as he was suddenly lifted clean off his feet and carried back into the bedroom and deposited onto the bed. “Do I even weigh anything to you?” Sweet Pea smiled and kissed him, slow and sweet.

“Not in the slightest beautiful” Jughead huffed and crossed his arms, pouting until he got another kiss from his tall ass boyfriend. He did eventually sigh and break the kiss.

“I need to use the bathroom” Sweet Pea gave him one last kiss before leaving him to it, leaving the door slightly ajar as he left. Jughead found himself smiling at the gentle giant that his boyfriend. Except that he wasn’t gentle, was he? He tore Reggies’ throat out with his teeth before drinking his blood – What gentle person would do that?

Oh well, Sweet Pea wouldn’t hurt him. That was enough. The bathroom was freezing against his bare feet and he got colder as he stripped, he needed to change his tampon and bind his chest. As he lowered his briefs he saw the scar of Reggies’ carving and had the sudden realisation that Sweet Pea had to have seen that. He swallowed and focused on doing what he needed to do. The door opened while he was binding and a small pile of clothes were left on the counter by the door. He recognised the painted nails and thanked Toni before finishing his binding and picking up the clothes. His underwear, shoes and jeans were the same but he smiled at the flannel overshirt that was defiantly not his. He slipped his ‘S’ shirt over his head and wound the flannel around his waist before hugging that leather jacket to his face and breathing the leather and oil smell deep into his lungs. He felt his shoulders drop as he relaxed and shrugged the thick leather onto his body.

A door slam startled him and he realised that a sandy smell was starting to fill the trailer, he recognised it. Like a dream, he could feel but couldn’t quite grasp. His father was here.

He let himself breathe in Sweet Peas’ scent just a little more before leaving the bathroom, passing through the bedroom and entering the main space. His father was standing by the table with his fangs out, hissing in Sweet Peas’ face. Sweet Pea had his fangs out right back, his eyes a gleaming red. Fangs and Toni were standing at the side - Fangs with his claws ready and Tonis’ arms were pulsating ever so slightly like something was moving underneath her skin. Everything froze when he closed the door behind him, four pairs of eyes turning to him. He wanted to squirm and hide from the stares but instead, he took steady steps forward, sparing Fangs and Toni a glance, before reaching Sweet Peas’ side. He placed a kiss on Sweet Peas' cheek, feeling the borderline scalding skin under his lips. A hand was placed on Sweet Peas' wrist, the other placed on his fathers’.

“Enough” One word. One word from him was enough for both his father and his boyfriend to sheath their fangs and back down. They were still on guard, their shoulders up to their ears. Jughead sighed again for what seemed like the fifth time that morning and placed a hand on each mans' chest, shoving them back as much as he could. Sweet Pea went willingly, moving his stare from FP to Jughead. FP continued to stare at Sweet Pea and Jughead remembered that look, he tensed – ready for the venomous remark to be made.

“You were meant to keep him safe Marrou! Not leave him in the enemies’ hands!” FPs’ fangs elongated and Jughead could smell the venom from here.

“You wanna talk about leaving Jughead alone?” Oh no, Jughead knew exactly where Sweet Pea was going with this and it was not going to be pretty. “Which one of us walked out on him when he was twelve? Which one of us lived in the same town as him, breathed in his scent weekly and still didn’t realise!” His eyes were bleeding red again but Sweet Pea hadn’t moved forward or showed his fangs.

“You think I would have let that slide if I had known!” Jughead had had it,

“ENOUGH!” They froze. “This doesn’t help anyone! I won’t stand here and watch the two most important men in my life fight each other!” He twisted and saw Fangs already at the door with keys in hand. “If I come back to any bloodshed, I swear to god I will walk back out that door and not come back until you’ve cleaned it up. The blood and your relationship!” Jughead stormed past the two men and into Fangs, who pulled him outside and onto his bike.

“Hidey-hole or Pops’” Jughead was well aware that the people inside could still hear him so he tapped his hand on Fangs’ back twice. The boy started up the engine as Toni left the trailer and straddled the next bike along. She followed them as they wound through the South-Side streets before slowing to a stop outside the neon lights of the diner. It was warm inside and Jughead was happy to shed the now wet weight of the jacket. He folded it and placed it on the seat next to him before going up to resituate his beanie. Only to be met with hair. His hair was up in a loose low bun at the base of his neck. He wasn’t wearing his beanie – fuck. Maybe that’s why Pops was looking shocked where he stood at the end of the table.

“Hey Kiddo, you looked terrified at your shift yesterday. You okay?” Jughead closed his eyes against the onslaught of blurry images of last night.

“Not really Pops, not really.” The man straightened up before nodding and disappearing into the kitchen. Jughead knew what was coming, his pick-me-up meal. Pops made it personally every time Jughead was so much as slightly upset. Dirty fries with onion rings and a strawberry shake. Sure enough, his regular meal was placed in front of him along with a fry-up breakfast.

“I know you kid, you haven’t eaten yet today” Jughead felt himself smiling at Pops and tucked in, finishing the fry-up before Tonis’ and Fangs’ orders came. He shared the onion rings with them but kept the fries for himself. They had all finished when the door chimed and the police walked in. They walked around the tables, making their way towards the serpents.

“Forsythia Jones?” Jughead sighed for the millionth time and nodded his head towards the officer. They pulled cuffs out and attached one to his wrist before he could respond verbally. “You’re under arrest for the murder of Jonathan Stewart”. Jughead froze, he knew that name – didn’t he? Wait, that was the name of the Bulldog that he bit the dick off, wasn’t it? The Bulldog… he killed. Fuck.

The police hauled him up and started to drag him out of the diner, ignoring the yells and protests of Toni and Fangs. Pops came out the back and also started yelling but wasn't able to get to them in time to stop the police forcing Jughead into the back of a patrol car. The lights were turned on but no siren was played as they pulled away from the diner and further into the North-Side. Jughead knew he was screwed, his DNA was on the dead body, never mind where. The North-Side wasn’t as forward with justice as the South-Side. They didn’t see a slight against them and respond with a blade or their fists. No, the North-Side fought back with corrupt officers’ and jail time for the innocent. That’s what Jughead was scared of, he wouldn’t survive on the inside. He wasn’t his father.

The police station was cold and harsh with bright lights. They had cuffed him to the investigation table with a ‘mirror’ next to him then proceeded to leave him to his own devices. Probably expecting him to crack under the ‘pressure’. Except that Jughead had spent years alone on the streets – he already knows silence. They’re best friends at this point. He was quite content on his own – if a little chilly.

A scuffle was heard outside the door and after it swung slowly open, the Sheriff swaggered in. “Morning Forsythia. How are we feeling?”

“I am exercising my right to have a lawyer present and until that happens I am exercising my right to remain silent.” Jughead spoke slowly and clearly while looking the Sheriff in the eye before closing his mouth and looking straight forward. The Sheriff spent the next 10/20 minutes or so trying to get Jughead to talk, even talking about his schoolwork or love life. But Jughead refused to say anything and instead looked straight forward, not acknowledging the Sheriff in any way, shape or form. The Sheriff was getting extremely agitated as he hadn’t expected this reaction. Sheriff Keller only really arrested and interrogated North-Siders and none of them knew the first thing about the law outside of their TV screens. None of them had read any of the law books in the library, not like Jughead.

Jughead refused to react, even when he heard the familiar rumbling of three motorbikes all overlapping with the roar of his fathers’ truck. The Sheriff, however, perked up immediately and quickly left the room, slamming the door behind him. Jughead rolled his eyes and twisted his wrists until he felt something not quite break but ‘ _give_ ’ slightly. Just enough to slip his hands out of the cuffs and get him free. He stood up from the metal chair and stretched before heading towards the door and being unsurprised to find it unlocked. North-Siders.

He followed the screaming and yelling towards the front room and saw Toni, Fangs, Sweet Pea and his Father all standing in the reception of the station, his father screaming in Sheriff Kellers’ face. Jughead saw Fangs lean against the wall behind the Sheriff and wasn’t surprised to lean slightly and see Kevin Keller sat at the desk Fangs was hovering over. They would be a sweet couple when they came out to others, if the Sheriff ever took a chill pill so they could that was. Toni spotted him and strutted over, ignoring the men between them who seemed more interested in the two serpents screaming bloody murder.

“Hey Jug, you good?”

“Yeah. I exercised my right for a lawyer and my right to remain silent, then went silent and didn’t speak.”

“Nice!” Toni nodded approvingly and leaned against the wall next to him to also watch the show, being short enough that Jughead could still see over her. Sweet Pea was the next to notice him, going silent in the middle of a word and cocking his head to the side. Jughead smiled and wiggled his fingers at his BFG of a boyfriend. Sweet Pea moved towards him immediately, one of the officers did move to interject but Sweet Pea shook them off easily and continued forward until he reached Jug. His face was cradled as Sweet Pea stooped down and kissed him deeply. He flung his arms around the taller mans’ shoulders and deepened the kiss, ignoring the shouting in favour of chasing the spice on Sweet Peas’ tongue.

Suddenly the screaming stopped.

Jughead detached himself and shuffled until he could see the rest of the room. His father was holding a brown file out towards the Sheriff and was looking extremely smug with himself. The Sheriff was a couple of shades paler than he was before and he was stock still for a good minute before finally huffing and saying,

“Fine, I’ll listen to what you have to say but your little rugrats stay outside the building” Father looked very pleased with himself and signalled for the others to leave. Jughead gave one last bruising kiss to Sweet Pea before walking back to the interrogation room. It was the same as he’d left it and he was happy to sit on one side of the table, leaving the chairs for the adults. Sheriff Keller was not impressed with him when he walked back inside and almost made him get down but the moment he moved towards Jughead, FP swung his arm out across the Sheriffs chest to stop him.

“Touch him and I go public with everything” Jug had never heard his father be so… venomous. It made sense given their heritage but still.

“Easy Jones, nothing’s happened.”

“Let’s keep it that way then – yeah?” The Sheriff shifted slightly and sighed before flopping down in one of the chairs and flipping the folder open again. His father slid into the second chair and placed a hand on Jugheads knee. A possessive claim of his heir in front of a threat. Jughead didn’t mind and stayed silent – knowing that the adults had information between them he didn’t know.

“Jonathan Stewart had his genitalia out upon being found by the witness. There is a very clear bite mark around the circumference of the genitalia that did strike a vein. If we can take a blood sample from Forsythia and show that there was alcohol in her system, we can say the poisonous black veins are from a drugged drink. Forsythia will be declared innocent due to defending herself from sexual assault and possible rape.”

Jughead decided not to mention Reggie. A torn out throat couldn’t be explained away like this could. Besides, from the sound of it, they never found his body. That did leave him wondering what happened but his Father straightened up and squared his shoulders so Jughead shoved that thought to the back of his mind and mirrored the older serpent.

“Jug, you ok with the blood sample?” Jughead nodded and covered his fathers’ hand on his knee with his own. “Ok, you go public with that and I won’t go public with this.”

“I thought you wanted me to step down?”

“You will but not right now.” Jughead flicked his eyes between the two men, he had an idea of where this was going but he wanted to be sure. “After this whole thing has gone public, I am going to make a fuss on the South-Side on how our kids aren’t safe on the North-Side. Given the way that underage children were able to get their hands on both lethal amounts of liquor and lethal drugs. I’ll make a fuss on how the North-Siders are raising their children to be rapists who think that it’s ok to drug and sexually assault someone.” His father wasn’t raising his voice or changing the way he said the words but his tone was getting harder, more … sharp. “After a little while of this, one of the other serpents is going to make the suggestion that I would make a better officer than you. You North-Siders will treat it as a joke until I go against you… and win.”

Sheriff Keller swallowed and bowed his head, flicking his eyes over the file in front of him.

“If that goes through, you won’t go public with this? I don’t want my son burdened with this.” Jughead raised an eyebrow. Whatever bad stuff the Sheriff got up to, Kevin didn’t know of and would be negatively affected by. FP leaned forward slightly,

“With Fangs and Kevin going the way they are, it’s highly likely that Kevin will be joining the Serpent family in the future. And we look after our own. Even if someone else leaks this, we will make sure nothing happens to your boy.”

“Deal.” The Sheriff held his hand out and Father took it, giving it a firm up-down shake.

“Deal”.


	12. A few years later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue of our story has arrived.

“That’s our time for today, take the tissues with you ok? I’ll see you in two weeks!” Jughead smiled and nodded as he walked out of the office. This session had been tough and he had cried through a lot of it but… that was good. That meant that he was accepting the emotions and working with and through them. That was what his therapist said whenever he apologised for crying or getting angry. Therapy was about a year along and Jughead knew that he would most likely be in sessions all his life. He had finally moved from once a week sessions to once every two-week sessions and he was extremely proud of himself. Sweet Pea was proud of him too, making a point of telling him every time they entered the building. Speaking of Sweet Pea…

The man in question was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the reception, leaning against the arm of the couch. Just like ha always did when Jughead had is sessions. Jughead had said that Sweet Pea didn’t need to stay, he could just drop Jughead off and pick him up again but Sweet Pea had said he enjoyed having two hours of quiet away from Ellie. 

Ellie was a new addition. Jughead had finally felt comfortable enough with his body to let Sweet Pea see it about a year after ‘the incident’ and a further 6 months to be ok with having sex. They had only done anal to keep Jugheads’ dysphoria as low as they could and Jughead was able to enjoy himself quite well as they had more sex and he could get used to it. However, Jughead could tell that Sweet Pea wasn’t enjoying it as much as he could. Having sex anally meant that Jughead couldn’t take Sweet Peas’ knot without serious tearing, and they had had to work around that each time. Until Jughead had said fuck it. Given the situation, condoms weren’t something they could use (Luckily they were both clean anyway) so Jughead had gotten on the strongest pills he could afford – after making sure they wouldn’t fuck with his already fucked up body. With pregnancy not a thing thought possible, Jughead had suggested vaginal sex instead. With sufficient arousal, Jughead would be wet and loose enough to take Sweet Pea normally and it would just take a little extra stretching and lube to take his knot. It was incredibly painful and he had cried the first time but had fought through it and now enjoyed it immensely.

But of course, this is his life, so that didn’t last. He had been prescribed a faulty box of pills that didn’t work as they should. Jughead, of course, didn’t know this and proceeded to have unprotected sex and well… Ellie was the result. They had spent a long time talking about the possibility of children. About the chance of Jugheads’ dysphoria leading it mental issues for him, about the child being raised among the serpents, about the child being a creature like them. Jugheads heritage wasn’t as obvious as Sweet Peas. It didn’t affect him to the point that he had to change his life somehow to accommodate it. So they only had to worry about Sweet Peas’ heritage. The idea of their child drinking blood was a little weird but he didn’t mind it. He didn’t mind Sweet Pea doing it after all. 

When he had gone to the doctors and gotten the diagnosis that he was pregnant, his first thought was  _ ‘Man, dad is gonna kill Sweets _ ’. He was right to an extent. FP Jones had chased Sweet Pea all through the trailer park and the White Wyrm for about an hour while Jughead sat on a box outside the Headquarters and helped Kevin learn his lines. It took them a month of back and forth to finally conclude that they would keep the baby. All the serpents were more than happy to pitch in, helping wherever they could. At the time Sweet Pea was working at the local tattoo parlour but had quickly decided to get a second job at the local mechanics. FPs’ job as the Sheriff also had him making more than before and Jughead had taken over editing all of the reports and statements coming through as well as editing for the local paper so they had their bases covered. 

Ellie was born on October 24th to a mother and father of 20 years old. She had two aunts and two uncles that spoiled her rotten, even if one of the aunts could only send gifts rather than give in person. Ellie also had a grandmother that spoiled her via sent gifts and Jughead loved watching Sweet Pea show off his daughter to the laptop screen and get a high pitched spiel of baby talk in return, as Eleanor Marrou cooed over her granddaughter. Jughead had been introduced to Sweet Peas' mother after a few months of dating and they hit it off immediately. She was where Sweet Pea got his dry humour from and she had a lot of kindness to her as well, with enough of an edge to get Sweet Pea to behave. Hana had taken to him immediately, often stealing the screen from her mother to yell questions at her Kishi. 

FP Jones had broken down sobbing the first time Ellie had started to cry. He doted on her so much that Jughead and Sweet Pea were more than happy to leave her with him when they needed to, knowing he would love and look after her as much as they did. It was times like this, that Jughead had therapy, that she was left with FP. When Sweet Pea had mentioned to his mother that he was looking at furthering his career with the tattoo company, she had sent over a tablet/laptop combo with really good arty/Photoshop specs on it. Sweet Pea used it to design the tattoos and had even gotten a few of his own clients in the past few months. He was still at the mechanics and had risen through the ranks quite quickly however he preferred the tattoo career. 

Sweet Pea was still engrossed with his design when Jughead walked up to him and he had to smile. Jughead proceeded to, of course, jump scare his boyfriend. Sweet Pea dropped his tablet pen and swung an arm out that Jughead sidestepped before diving in and tackling the other man. That arm quickly came around him and hugged him tightly. 

“Hey Beautiful”

“Hey yourself.” They got up from the floor and Jughead finished wiping his tears as Sweet Pea saved his work before taking each-others hands and leaving the building. Even after almost three years, Jugheads favourite thing to do was still to go on a ride on Sweet Peas’ bike. The feeling of the wind whipping around his face and clothes as he stayed warm with the hulking figure of his boyfriend. It never got old. It was the same this time, flying along the back roads with just enough speed to feel reckless but not enough to lose control.

They parked in front of the trailer and Jughead headed inside to grab a bath, he always did after therapy. Sweet Pea sometimes joined him – depending on how much FP was willing to give up his grandchild. Today it seemed he wasn’t willing at all as Sweet Pea came into the bathroom empty-handed.

“In the middle of a game, by any chance?” Sweet pea huffed and started pulling his clothes off,

“What games can you play with a one-year-old that can’t be paused anyway?” He slipped into the tub behind Jughead and pulled the smaller man until they were flush together. 

“The ‘grandpa wants more time with the baby’ kind” He got a kiss on the forehead for that. It was warm here. Not just physically but… in his head. He felt warm when he was home. He felt warm when he heard Sweet Pea laugh, he felt warm when he went to bed early and could hear the low tones of his boyfriend rocking Ellie to sleep, he felt warm every time Ellie threw her food on the floor and Sweet Pea just went “Well that’s not productive is it?”. He felt warm… and he liked it. He wanted it to stay.

Jughead remembered the conversation he had had with Sweet Pea the first time they had had sex. The conversation about mates and bonds. Sex was a bond that lasted longer depending on the emotions behind it but it wasn’t permanent. It could fade away and that made Jughead scared. He wanted it to stay forever. He never wanted the chance of having someone else take him away from this. He wanted to make this permanent, they were considered too young to be legally married but there was something else they could do.

“Sweets?”

“Hm?”

“We’ve lived together for a few years, we’ve built a steady income for ourselves and we have a beautiful child.”

“Beautiful, where’s this going?”

“I want to take your mate mark” Sweet Pea was silent for a long time and a younger Jughead might have freaked out and wondered what he did wrong. But this Jughead had grown a lot, was no longer in a dangerous or abusive environment and had regular therapy sessions to help him if he did relapse. He waited and enjoyed the warmth of the water.

“I would be honoured if you took my mark beautiful…”

“But?”

“But, it’s permanent and binding. Marriage can be broken if the worst comes to the worst. I don’t want you to be trapped if you feel later on that you don’t want this.” Jughead sat up and straddled his boyfriend, pressing their foreheads together.

“I know what it like is to be around someone abusive, manipulative or… bad for me. That is not you!” He kissed the taller man hard before separating. “I want this, I have wanted this from the start. Please” He could see Sweet Pea understanding his words and his face softened.

“Ok. Let’s do it. I have wanted to take you as my mate from that first date to Pops. If you’ll have me, I will happily take you.” The kiss that followed was sloppy and bruising and Jughead revelled in it. He could feel Sweet Pea starting to press against his backside as he hardened. It was intoxicating and Jughead wanted more of it. 

He shifted his hips down and felt the groan vibrate through Sweet Peas’ chest. Sweet Peas’ hands came onto his hips and held on with a grip that Jughead knew from experience would leave dark bruising that lasted for days. They couldn’t have sex as they had no idea when his father would be bringing Ellie back and as much as FP has accepted and even come to love Sweet Pea, walking in on them having sex was a no go in every way.

They drained the tub and dressed in PJs’. For Sweet Pea that was the cliché grey sweatpants and no shirt, for Jughead that was some fabric shorts because Sweet Peas’ face was Jughead showed off the bite marks on his thighs was priceless and a sports bra under one of his wife beaters. They had been saving up for top surgery but Ellie had taken up most of it and Jughead didn’t mind that. 

They curled up in bed and traded gentle kisses back and forth before Jughead felt something hit a peak. He detached from Sweet Pea and took a deep breath before tilting his head to the left and using his left hand to brush his hair away, leaving his neck bare and inviting. It took a few seconds for Sweet Pea to come out of the seemingly transfixed sate he had entered. Jughead had figured out early on about Sweet Peas’ obsession with his neck and had used it to his full advantage multiple times. 

Once Sweet Pea had shaken himself out of the trance he placed a few chaste kisses on the arch of the neck and lapped at the taste of the soap on his skin. Jughead shuddered and leaned forward slightly until he felt the familiar prick of Sweet Peas’ fangs sinking into his skin. However this time felt different, the fangs went deeper and it stung more. He felt his whole body relax and all tenseness leave him. He slumped over on the bed and let his eyes slip shut as an overwhelming feeling of ‘love’ washed over him.

The sun hitting his eyes combined with a shrill shriek from the main room was what woke him up. His first sensation was the ache in his neck and the warmth of the covers around him. The shrill shriek came again but strangely Jughead wasn’t worried. He felt happy and proud and so much love but those emotions were not quite right like he was feeling them without being able to see them. That’s when it hit him, these weren’t his emotions. They were Sweet Peas’ echoing through the new bond they had. Jughead lifted a hand to feel the slightly inflamed skin of the bite mark. That would go down and scar within the week, quicker if he drank Sweet Peas’ blood. The shriek came once more and Jughead was now awake enough to recognise his daughters' happy laugh/shriek, Sweet Pea must be feeding her. 

He was. Jughead joined them at the table after a trip to the bathroom and almost sat in some food before Sweet Pea pulled him into his lap instead. Jughead sighed and snuggled back into his boyfriends’ chest while watching his daughter fling her food across the room.

He was happy, to say the least.


End file.
